Life Altering
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Who is this Reese Marshall and what secrets does she hide? What are her connections in Port Charles?
1. Chapter 1

She was moving to Port Charles with her husband. They had only been married a few months. he was a laywer and she in the FBI but was also a lawyer. They were on thier way to Port Charles to look for a place to live before coming down with their stuff. She was looking out the window of the airplane. She hadn't known her husband came back. She was so into her thoughts until he grabbed her hand. She looked up and smiled. He sat down and gave her a kiss. She hadn't told him yet but before they left Washington D.C. She found out she was pregnant. All of the sudden over the intercom the polit said. "in just a few seconds we will be arriving in Port Charles, Please buckle your seat belts and hope you enjoyed your trip." As they landed and got their lugage it was about 6 in morning. They had an appointment at 8 to view a penthouse owned by a very wealth man who was looking to employee her husband. As they made thier way to the rental car to go check in at the metrocourt she started to feel sick. By the time they got checked in and up to the room it was 7:20. They sat the bags down. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "No you go without me. I don't feel so well," she replied. "whats wrong babe" he said taking her in his arm. "I just feel a little sick thats it. I trust your judgement." she smile. He leaned down and kissed her. "Ok then bye babe," he said. She ga e him a hug. "Bye Evan," she said as he turned and left. She went and layed down while he is gone. It was 8:30 and Evan was getting tried of waiting for Mr. Corinthos. He was getting ready to leave when a guy stepped off the elevator. "Im sorry to of kept you waiting. Where is the misses?" he asked. offering his hand. Evan took it. "Oh its ok. Mr. Corinthos. She wasn't feeling well so she stayed at the hotel," said Evan. "What a shame. Shall we take a look?" sonny said. Leading Evan inside. THey looked around Evan like it and Sonny liked him so they both got what they wanted. Over the months Evan worked for Mr. Courinthos tonight was the chirstmas party at the corinthos compound. Her first time of meeting him and she was as big as a house. She was in the bathroom putting on make up in her robe when Evan came in holding a dress. "here wear this it will make you look less fat," he said coldly. She took the dress. "I'm not fat im having your baby," she snapped that pissed him off he grabed her by the arm. "Don't ever talk to me like that" he hissed. "Evan your hurting me," she whimpered. He squeezed harder. "Don't forget who you are talking to women,' he said before letting go. She let it go for it was a big night for him. There was a bruice forming on her arm where he grabbed her. She did her best to hid it with make up but it got darker and darker. So she gave up and they left heading to Sonnys. She and Evan never talked except when he was telling her how to act. They pulled up ato what some called 'greystone'. She got out of the car it ws time to act as a happy couple. Evan took her by her arm with his and they wlaked to the door it opened and they walked in. Evan told her not to sit because it would take to long for her to stand up if she was greeted by someone. THey wlaked into the living room it was filled with people. A man walked up to them. SHe never saw a man so gorgeous. She was attracted to him. His hair slicked back his walk was full with comfidence and strong but still sudective. He came up to them. "Evam" "Sonny" they shook hands and then he turned to her. "You must be Charlotte" theyn they shook hands. "Its very nice to meet you mr. Courinthos but please call me Reese" he smiled showeing dimples. "Only if you call me Sonny." she couldn't help but smile. "very well Sonny," she said. More people walked in. "If you excuse me I got more people to greet," said Sonny. As the night progressed soem how reese got alone standing alone. Evan had gone to talk 'business' with sonnny. Reese was looking out of the doors that showed the garden. She was off in her thoughts. Whjen four women walked up to her. she believed she hadn't meet any of them but saw them. "Hello you must be Reese," said on of them. Reese turned around to look at them. "Yes i am," she replied. "Hi im courtney" "Alexis" "Carly" "and im sam" Reese was trying to remember their names. "its very nice to meet oyu all" said reese. They all smiled. "Is it true thatr you are a laywer and an Fbi agent?" asked Alexis. "Ya im more Fbi then i am a lawyer but im only a lawyer on the side, b ut i haven't done either in a couple of months for obvious reason" she said. They all laughed. "How far along are you?" asked courtney. "Almost 7 months" said reese. " What are you having?" asked carly. "A boy" she replied. "Oh thats nice" said alexis. Reese was getting evil looks from Evan. A couple of mintues later Sonny, Jax and Evan walked up to them Evan standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders digging in. "its time we be going honey" those words sent chills down her spine. Pain Must of shot in her eyes from evan grip because sam said "No let her stay with us we're just getting to know her." "Very well i still have a few things to talk to jason about," said evan. Reese knew she would pay for this later. Courtney left with Jax after saying bye. Alexis, Carly, Sam and reese moved outside. Thats when they saw Reese's arm. She had hid it all nig ht from them. "What happend?" asked Carly which got sam's and alexis's attention. "Nothing" she said fast. Same took Reese's arm. "thats a hand print," said Alexis "its nothing'' said reese. She took her arm out of sam's grip right when Ric came out to get Alexis. leaving Carly sam and Reese alone. "did Evan do that?" asked carly. "NO" she said Jason came to tell carly sonny wanted to see her leaving same and reese out there talking when e van came out he was mad. "Gp get my damn coat" he said. Reese stood there. "bye sam" said reese. "Hurry and get your fat ass moving" said Evan not caring that Sam was there. Reese looked down as she walked in and they left. Sam went in with a worried look on her face. She went sat dwon on sonnys couch. Carly soon joined her. Sam told her about outside. When jason and Sonny cme up. Seeing their face. "everything ok?" asked jason. " We're not sure" said Sam. "Whats up?" asked Sonny "its reese" said carly. "what about her? she pulling FBI on you to find out about us?" asked jason. "No i don't like the way evan treats her," said Sam. "I think he hits her" said carly. both guys sighed. "Got proof?" asked sonny. "no" they said together. "Then drop it" said Jason. When Jason and sam got off the elevator they could hear people arguing really loud it was evan and reese. Sam froze trying to hear. Jason ignored it and went to thier door opening. "come on Sam its not our buisness" said jason. He went and took her hand taking her inside. Couple of days later Sam hadn't seen Reese. Normally she would at less see her getting the mail. Sam got worried and decided to go over and invite reese to go shopping. Sam went over and knocked. She hear rustling behind the door. Reese comes and opens the door. She opens the door but hiding left eye. "Hey sam," said reese. "Hey i was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" asked sam. Sam could tell reese was debating something. "I don't htink thats would be the best idea," replied reese. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "yes everytghing is ok. I must be going. nice seeing you sam" said reese. She shut the door quickly. but sam caught a glimpse of reese's left eye. it was black and a little swollen. Sam left and went to find someone to talk to. She meet up with alexis. The next week reese's eye was almost bettwer she could cover it with make up. She had gotten sick of being in the house so she left and went to kelly's. she was sitting alone at a table in the cornor when courtney showed up. She went and talked to mike and ordered something to eat. She turned and saw reese. "Hellp reese im not sure you rmember me" said courtney. "Your courtney right," said reese. Courtney smiled. "Yap mind if i join you?" she asked. "Go ahead" said reese with a smile. not long agter courtney sat down did reese's cell go off it was Evan. "If you excuse me courntey," said reese. SHe got up from the table and walked away but was still in courtney's earshot. ''hello" said reese. "Where the hell are you?" "im at kellys" "why i told you not to leave the house" evan was pissed. "because i m having lunch with courtney" said reese "just what you need is more food. no wonder your so fat" said evan. Reese had tears in her eyes. "i get that you don't want this baby evan but you don't have to sit there and insult me on my damn size, i can't help it for god sakes," said reese. "WHA!" he was outraged. "screw you" she said. evan st arted going off. She hung up the phone she took a deep breath and went and sat back down with courtney. She could tell reese was holding back tears and was out of it. "reese is everything ok?" asked courtney. "Huh? ya everything is fine" replied reese. not to long after that did even show up. He was furious. "please excuse us courtney i must talk to my wife" said evan. Courtney didn't like the way he said it. He grabbed reese's upper arm dragging her to her feet and taking her outside by this time courntey was calling sonny telling him to get there quick. Sonny could hear the yelling threw the phone even though courtney was inside and they were ouside. Sam was with him and the both left to go to Kelly's when sonny and sam got to kelly;s evan had reese pinned to the wall holding on to her throat they were yellling Reese saying more then Evan. "What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Reese showeing little fear. "Me? nothing its all you reese" said evan. his hands tightened more on her throat. her hands clawing at his hangs blood comeing from the scratches. "Sonny do something" said Sam. Sonny didn't budge ors ay anything he was hoping evan won't do it. Sam looked horrified from sonny back to Reese and then Evan. Courtney was standing outside. "Evan let me go... I WANT A DIVORCE" said reese. THe FBI was starting ato come back. "You want a divorce ill give you a divorce" said evan. He picked her up throwing her into a table and she hit a wall. He walked over to her she was now proboped up on the wall tears stinging out of he eyes. "I will distory you my dear" said evan. "Im not afraid of you anymore evan," said reese as strong as she could. everyone was watching. "I would be" he said coldly. he reaced down touching her face she flinched and he luaghed. "Get the hell away fraom me you son of a bitch," said reese. That pissed evan off again he reached for her throat no one expected what happened next. Evans motionless body was on top of her bleeding from the stomach and cest area. Reese broke down crying under his body gun in her left hand. She was freaking out with his body on hers she couldn't push him off. SOnny moved quickly pushing him off. Sam was there to hold her. The cops didn't charge her with anything because it was self-defence. She was fried from the FBI and she gave up on being a lawyer. She had no money and nowhwere to stay everyone offered her to live with them but she declied and moved to a town out side of Port Charles


	2. Chapter 2

SHe had changed over hte months of her son being born. She had no feelings very little love only towads Jamie she had. She was on her way to Port charles to visit sam and jason. SHe was going to give jamie to them .SO he oculd have a life he deserved. SHe showed upa t sams she didn't tell them she was coming. SHe didn't ereally talk to anyone anymore. Jamie was now 4 months and reese had already made a ton of mistakes. She couldn't take the hurting him if she ever did. SHe loved jamie wthats why she is doidng it. Sam and jaosn would take good care of him. SHe sat jamie's carseat off to the side of the door and knocked same came to the door. SHe opened it shocked to see reese. "My god reese we have been worried. come in and come in," said sam. Reese picked up jamie and went in. "Ya i know but cash is tight to almost no existing. thats why im here" said reese. sam sat down. "you need money?" asked sam reese sighed. " no and i won't take it if i did its jamie" she nodded her head at him. "what about jamie?" asked sam "i need you to take him," said reese. "for how long?" asked same. "till he is old enought o leave," replied reese. "i don't know reese," s aid sam. "please i have asked for nothing and never will please just do this one thing for me sam please," said reese. "i'd have to talk ot jason first" said sam. "then do so here is where you can reach me" said reese she grabbed jamie and left without saying a word. sam got on the phone quickly to jaosn. "what sam" said jason. he was standing by sonny. "jason im on my way to sonny i need to talk to you its in emergancy" siad sam. there was something in her voice. "sam is everything ok?" he asked sonny look at him. "im not sure but i'll tell you when i get there. but i will tell you reese visited me. i'll be there in 20" said sam . she hung up and left "is sam ok?" asked sonny. "i don't know but reese paid her a visit and i don't like it" said jason. "Reese... evan's wife. what could she possible do?" asked sonny. 'Ya her i don't know but whatever she said to sam gots her on edge" said jason. Sam showed up at sonnys the moment she steeped into the room. She started talking. "So reese came to see me with jamie" "who's jamie?" asked sonny. "her son" said jason. "so anyways jason you know i've been worried about her" he shooked his head yes. "well i was rite to worry. her and jamie have nothing. no money and she was leving at that place called silver not very good place" said sam. "ok what did she want sam?" asked jason. she sat down. "at first i thought it was money something we could help her with" said sam. "but it wasnt?" asked sonny. " no, her words were i wouldn't take it even if i did need it." said sam. "So what did she want from us?" asked jason. "jamie" said sma. "what about jamie?" asked jason. she sighed. "reese wants us to take him" said sam. "what do you mean take him?" asked sonny. "as in raise him. as if he was our own give him the family he deserves" replied sam. "what you tell her?" asked jason. " that i had to tlakt ot you. she gave me where hse is staying" said sam. "no" jason said simply. "what do you mean no?" asked sma. "we can't take in a baby sam," said jason. "why not" asked sam. "because i said" snapped jason. "not fair that baby might die if we don't help reese" said sam she was mad. "don't put a baby i don't know over my head. i told you not to interfer in reese's life. and now look so don't try to guilt trip me sam" she said. "well screw you jason" said sma she was glaring. she put her jacket on. "sam i'll take jamie. where is hse staying" asked sonny "at jakes room 416 bye sonny" said sam ignoring jason. "saw where are you going?" asked jason as sam left. "wehre ever you are not don't expect me home" she said. slaming the door and leaving jason called after her and left also. SOnny stood outside of 413 he could hear a baby,. it was sweet loving. "shh baby, mommy here" he could tell she had gotten up and was pacing. the baby stopped crying. sonny knocked. "Hold on" said the women her voice had changed. she opened the door. "what are you doing here?" asked reese. "im here for jamie" said soony. "where sam?" asked reese "they got into a fight i offered to take him" said sonny. "fine come in" she said steeping away from the door. sonny came in shutting hte door behind him. THere was bags packed on the bed and a passport on the table. "you going somewhere" asked sonny "ya out of the states" she said. she went to ther purse pulling out an envolope and she walked over to sonny "here is at less $200" she handed it to sonny. " open him an account when i get settled and money coming in i will send him more" she adeed she picked up her purse g oving over to jaime she put he pusre down picking him up. within those moments of reese saying bye sonny knew it was killing her to leave him behind. she kissed jamie on the forehead andp ut him back in his carseat. SHe looked at sonny tears in her eyes. "Please take care of him" said reese. her vocie cracking. "don't worry i will. like he is one of my own" said sonny. she picked up her bags. "thank you sonny" she said heading to the door opening it. "reese wait" said sonny. standing int he door way she turned and looked at him. "take care of yourself if you need anything im here" he said a tear fell as she looked down heading out to the cab to the air port. she got on the plane she sat down and the plane took off she never looked back as she headed ot her new destiny in Busharest, Romania. When she got to Romania she went and stayed with her mother. A year went by and sonny didn't hear anything from her. but one day sonny got that enveolpe filled with $2,000 and a note. IT arrived on jamies birthday. Sonny opened the note. "Its not much but here is money I told you I would start sending. I am sa women of my words. Please wish my little boy a happy birthday. I'll send more soon." it was signed reese. Sonny sat the note down and picked up the envolope to see where it was sent from there was no return address to get traced back to her all it was was eastern europe. Over the rest of that year Sonny could count on the money like clock work $2,000 on the 21st of every month. SOme with n otes some with no note. But one thing didn't change no return address on them. By the end of the year reese had met a guy very rich and powerful and in the mob buisness. Reese loved it. In the business women were trophies but reese changed that. She had an edge and was sudective. She used what she had to get what she wanted thats what Balthazar loved about her. In febuarty they married she kept her last name. So this time when she sent the money on feb 21st their was one million dollars in it with a note the money intreged sony so he read the note: "there should be a millon dollars sonny. Take half or more for yourself do as you wish. I got married so i'll be sending one million dollars every 2 months. you will get the next in april in time for his second birthday. Take care" it was signed again reese. by april reese made herself well known. She went only by reese in the business because many guy thought reese was a guys name but they were shocked when they found out she wasn't a man but bery gorgeous women. Balthazar let her od as she pleased because that was gaining him more buisness and money. People started to fear the name Reese. but what Balthazar didn't know was she was working him over. His people started asnwering ot her. Three yares has pass and now jamie is four and is recieving 2 million every 2 months. sonny was married to carly but they are splitting up. Michael now lives wi th sonny and is adopted by sonny. Reese and balthazar agreed on no kids. THey now own most the eastren europe. Reese hands were now bloody. She had killed 2 major mob familys making theirs number one in europe. THe police knew she did it but looked the other way. Reese ruled and everyone except it. but now that the threats were taken out reese got restless and wanted to start taking over the eas coast ubt Bathazar wanted stick with europe. Reese didn't like this. So as she planed the take o ver of the first family in the stats she was planning her own hubands death. So on febuary 14th she had plan a confrence with Sorel one of Sonny's sworn enemy she was in her office. THem on the other end. "are you sure Sorel that you won't do business with my husband," said reese. "with your husband maybe but not with his flusie never" he luaghed. "Thats is very much not apprecated Sorel I have present being send over to your place should be there any minute. I hope you would reconcider" said reese. "never" they said when the door busted in on them. Reese listening over the phone. "who the hell are you" she heard sorel say. "I really wished this could end up differently Sorel but it was great taking over your buisness" laughed reese right htne gun shots went off. WHen all went quite reese asked "Natalia is it taken care of?" few minutes passed. THen there was an answer. "ya boss" reese smiled. "good job natalia clean up mess and head to miami i'll call you you tomorrow" said reese. "yes boss" said natalia. Reese hung up the phone. She left because it was late and she had a date with her husband. Her husband had no clue this was his last moment with her. SHe played everything off well. The night was very romantic ending in his blood being spelled all over the sheets. Reese was Covered in blood. When the cops showed up. reese pulled the hysterical grieving wife act well. they put it as a mob killing asked no question when they left she smiled and called a meeting for in the morning. Everyone has to be there. She had the maid change the sheets while she took a bath. She had her cloths sent to get washed climbed into bed. Back in port charles the news of Sorel and his gang being killed hit the media curcit. Jason called sonny telling him to turn the tv on. They were calling it a mob hit. No survivers his busness had been changed over to a new owner before he died. THey said on the news. Sonny couldn't believe they were all dead family and all. "Find out who killed them I want to thank them" said sonny on the phone to jason. he hung up. Jason wasn't ha ving any luck finding out who had killed them 3 days later reese gained another buisness and another kill. The Monacos were taken out. Reese had taken a personal intrest in the Ruiz family so she didn't kill them actully they had invited reese to visit them in miami and she accepted. She was going in april. But in march she took out the Sandavoles they signed over to her but rubbed her the wrong way. SO she had to handle them. In the spread of 2 months she had run the east coast leaving only Sonny and the Ruiz family. In Port charles sonny and his men worked around the clock to find out who was taken the familes out and gaining contorl of them .They had found out a name and where they came from but other then that they new nothing. The name Ressed didn't click with him. that he knew who it was. NOt e en the money intake he was recieving fro himself and jamie. Back in ROmania reese was getting ready to go to the states. When her phone rang she didn't andwer but angel her right hand women did. "Hello this is angel what can i do for you?" she asked as reese stepped out of the closet holding up a dress to see if she should take it with her or not. "Please hold on Mr. Corinthos i will see if there is a time to meet with Reese" said Angel. SHe put him on hold. "Reese he wants to meet you" angel had been told about sonny and jamie. THey were like sisters. Angel is reese's Jaosn. "ya sure its time for him to find out i'll meet with him at the end of april an y day but the 21st. No business on that day. Tell him we will contact him on where to meet," said reese. "Very well and not that one" she smiled. Angel picked up the phone. "ok will meet you," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny gave a date and she gave a number to reach them. They were meeting on the 19th. ONly Belial and ANgel would be going with her. Natalia was back in Romania and was going to look after things there while reese was gone. Reese arrived in Maimi. She was staying at the best hotel in Miami. SHe had a dinner date with Javier Ruiz. THey had to push it back a day because of the death of his father. Which she was not part of. They agreed to meet at the restaunt. When reese walked in she had one of those moments w here everyone looked at her. She smiled as she walked in. Ja vier didn't think that was Reese. But when the waiter directed her to him he was happy to bei n her company now. She was nothing he had bicketured. She stopped and said thanks to the waiter. "its nice to meet you mr. Ruiz" said reese. Javier was standing he took her hand and kissed it. "You are exquiste" he said helping her to her seat "thank you mr. Ruiz" said reese. "please call me javier" she nodded as a bottle of red wine came to the table. The waiter poured some and left. "i am truly sorry to hear aobut your cfather. Did you recieve my flowers?" asked reese. "thank you and yes wedid they were gorgeous a dozen red roses with black trim" said Javier. "is there something wrong?" she asked after looking at the menu. "yeah you just aren't what i thought" he said. she took a drink of wine. "how so?" asked reese with a sassy but seudective look on her cace . "well for one your gorgeous, smart, brillant" he said. She smiled. "oj i don't know about gorgeous and smrt but defentintly brillant" she said. THey both laughed. THey talked a little about buisness. Javier tok reese to her hotel they got to her door. "I'm sorry i wasted your night reese" he said. She opned the door. "what makes you think it was a wast of time?" she asked turning to look at him. "we didn't really talk business" he said. She kissed his cheek. "buisness is not everything javier. to run a buisness you need trust with ones you are in buisness with.. and do you trust me?" she asked. "point taken and yes i do so how aobut finsihing this 2morrow night" she siad. "ah i can't i leave tomorrow to new york. so if you do trust me then buisness will be taken care of i'll talk to you at a later day" she said. " good night reese take care in new your" he said. He kissed her on the lips and left she went inot her room and got ready for bed. The next moring angel woke up early and called sonny saying reese was staying at the metrocourt and arrived there about 5 pm. He can come by anytime after 6 then she went and wo ke up reese. So she could get ready to elave. While reese was in the shower jaier came by angerl went into the bathroom. "Mr ruiz is here' she said. "very well tell him i'll be right out and belial can go pack your stuff" said reese. "are you sure you want to be left alone?" she asked. "ya he wouldn't do anything" said reese. "ok" said angel and she left telling javier she would be right out. She was " sorry to keep you waiting javier" said reese. she was wrapped in a towel her hair was up in a ponytail. beads of water was still on her shoulder and back. he got up and went to her he kissed her hand. "its quit alright" he said dropping her hand. "why such a kiss when out lips met last night" she said turning to go grab her robe she put it on dropping her town. "because it is not appororate when you are only in a towel" she tied her tobe and turned back to him. "ah but the burning question here is did you like what you saw?" she said smiling. "very much your body is one of a goddess" he said. that made her smile bigger. "I wasn't expecting you this morning what would you like to discuss?" she asked. "this" he handed her a file she opened it flipping threw pages till she found it legal docutment that siad she now owns their business. shel ooked upat javier. "is this for real?" she aksed. "very much so as you can see it is signed by head of the companies... me" he said. she gave him a big hug and kissed his lips. "first things first sign next to my name and then its all yours" he said she sat down and read the terms and conditions and all that so she knew she wasn't getting gipt thats why being a lawyar helps. she sighned and shut the file. Javier sat down next to her on the couch her hair was blocking her face from him. he moved it placing it behind her ear thus making her look at him. THeir eyes met. Reese licked her lips eyes on javiers lips. her gaze moved bakc to his eyes. javier moved closer his hand on her face. she leaned against it as he guided her lips to his. The kiss was nothing ot her but everything to him. she used it making him think she wanted him as much as he wanted her he leaned her back on the fouch kissing her. he thinking of her obdy she thinking of his death. they stopped kissing long enough a him to undo her robe. it melted away from her body as they kissed again, his hand on her bar thigh pulling her body against her as he held her leg as the kiss grew more intense. there was a knock on the door reese broke the kiss pushing him off. "yes" said reese standing putting distants between them her robe was still open. "we really need to get ready to lleave your plane leaves in an hour" it was angerl "ok" said reese as she pulled her robe shut. javier went up to her. "we will finsih this later" he said. kissing her and heading to the door. "have a safe trip" he said as he turned and left. she roled her eyes when the door opened and it was angerl "do you know what a life saver you are?" asked reese. angel looked at her wierd "what do you mean?" she asked reese walked over and started to get dressed. "meaning if you didn't knock i would of slpt with him" said reese. "you right i am a life saver" said angerl. they both luagh reese finished getting dress and head out to the air port. a couple hours later reese. angel and belial arrived in port charles when walking into metro court everyone watched her. she wasn't sure if it was her or her gaurds that made them look at her. she reconized a few of them. the look on their faces made reese smile. belial checked in jax came and tlaked to her she now had a didder date at 6 with courtney and jax. that gave her an hour to get ready. Sonny had showed up about 7 reese wasn't back angel let him go in while belial stayed at the dor. when she arrived back at the rom she stopped infront of the door. "well i had a great night jac and courtney we should do it again" said reese. "night reese" they both said. when they left reese turned to belial. "has natasha called yet?" sked reese. "no boss" "whats the updaytse?" she asked. "everything in romania is good natalia can't wait for your return the office their recieved your flie about the Ruiz's and mr Corinthos is in your rom angel been keeping him company" said Belial. "Thanks you" she said. He opened the door and she walked in. sloony looked not believing it was her . Reese gave him few minutes to snap back together. "thank you angel for keeping my guest company:" she siad. " no problem better him then javier: said angel. :you can go tell belial to take you out. you need the break: said reese. "ok night" said angel. "night" reas siad bakc angel left. Reese sat her purse down on the table. "hello sonny: she said sweetly their eyes meeting. Sonny stood there in disbelif. it couldn't be the same women who left him to take care of her son. Sonny stood there staring at her body and her. She looked different then when she left or anytime he met her. yet again she was pregnant when he meet her and a reck afterwards. Reese was getting a little nervous with sonny not talking and just staring. "Sonny is there something wrong?" she said her voice like he never heard. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Her body was clouding his mind. "Sonny" she said. her voice a little more mean. Sonny finally managed to say "hello." reese couldn't believe this. He was acting as shocked to see her as Javier was. Reese rolled her eyes. "sonny" "yes" he said. "you are the one that called this meeting. What do you want?" she said her voice impatiante and annoyed. he wasn't going that good with the meeting. "yes i did. I wanted to see this reese who managed to take out most of my enemy plus some." he siad. "well you knew her. is that all you wanted sonny because im kinda not in the mood now to play this game where you can't believe i am reese plus the one you knew i did that just yesterday with Javier." said reese. she had went to the table and got her phone out. "yes and i also wanted to know why you hadn't come after me or the ruiz family" he said sitting down on the couch. "well i couldn't go after the man who helped me out. now could i that would go against all i believe. and ruiz family is none of your buisnees" she said. standing up and pouring her self some brandi. "true thats not my business and im grateful that you couldn't come after me" he siad it kinda of smug like. she glared at him getting ready to go off on him. "Sonny the only reason..." her phone went off it was natasha. "yes... ok... thanks... and what about javier?... ok... thanks... ill call with more later" she hung up. she looked at sonny. "Listen sonny the only reason why your ass is saved is because of my son. Hell if you wouldn't have taken him who knows if i would be where i am today. You keep pushing my buttons i might change my mind on taking you over. but i know you would never sign over so guess what that would leave me to do with you..." she said her voice raising a little. "What kill me like you did the others" he said with a you wouldn't dare looks. "yes and i wouldn't regret it at all. havent yet" she said. Sonny got up and was standing close to her. "Yes you would regret it because you could never have my body like i know you want it" he said. They were playing games now. "The only person in this room that wants a body that is you. You couldn't keep your eyes off of me. And if i ever wanted to your body" she steped closer to him they could feel the others heat the power coming off of eachother. "i'd want it in a bodybag" she said it brushed the words over sonnys skin. She said it low and with passion. "oh i like to see you try and put me in a bodybag babe those boys where nothing compared to me" he said his words just as powerful as hers. "oh ya then why weren't you able to kill manny after he tryed to kill carly?" she said smiling. Using her god given gifts on him. "the moment hasn't been right?" he said. she laughed backing up a little and taking a drink of brandi. "Well your just slow on the intake now aren't you sonny. Manny is dead" she said smiling. he couldn't believe it. "Ya right you of all people was able to kill manny?" he said not believing her. "Oh yes i am if you don't believe call jason and asked him it should be on the tv by now." she said. Sonny pulled out his phone and called jason. there was a knock on the door so Reese went and answered it. She was sent a dozen red roses with black trim she knew with out reading the card who it was from. She signed for it and went in. Sonny got off his phone and turned looking at reese carrying the roses and placing them on the table. "whos the flowers from?" asked sonny. "He is dead isn't he" she said. "My question first" he said. "javier.. now you" she said pulling the card out to read it. "Yes he did and why is javier sending you roses?" asked sonny. "not that its your business but he is thanking me for last night and this morning" she shivered over the morning she had with him. "what happen?" he asked seeing it discussed her. "Nothing things just got a little to personal to fast and it creeps me out how creepy that family is" she made a face. she looked at sonny he had a serious face on him. "what?" she asked. "its just you can go from being completely strong and controling to sweet and loving" he said. she laughed. "you call that loving? right... do you mind if i changed because it never bothered javier" she said. she wanted the game to be again it was fun. "no go right a head" he said. smiling. she walked over to her robe. sonny watching and she looked back at him. "a little help please this damn zipper is always a pain." she said. Sonny nodded and walked over to her. placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the zipper. "so tell me reese why haven't you kill all of the ruiz family yet?" he asked. while he slowly unzipped her dress. "because javier i needed him he was the head guy of the family after hector died and i got what i wanted out of him this morning so its just a matter of a couple days before the rest are gone" she said looking up at him as he finsihed unzipping her dress. she held the dress so it wouldn't fall and show to much. Sonny knew shew wasn't wearing a bra. Because her dress didn't have the room for it. sonny back away but was still close to her.the shoulder straps slide down as she stepped out of the dress and put on her robe. Reese was very aware of her attraction to Sonny and he very aware of her body and what was under that robe. sonny leaned against the divider from living room to bedroom. while reese put her leg up on the bed. The robe sliding down showing her bare legs. As reese undid her knife holster that was on her inner thigh. she pulled another one off for a gun. That made sonny want her even more knowing she was dangerous. Reese looked up at sonny. "what is up with you now? its like you never seen me before" she said. sonny looked at reese steping closer to her. "its just that you were that dangerous to and yet you wouldn't hurt me" he said. she pulled her gun. "are you so sure of yourself sonny" she said. he moved closer to her. "yes i am because i know right now you are wanting me you are attacted to me reese" he said. the gun barrel was against him. "know know what i want sonny" she said lowering the gun. she put a hand on his chest looking up into his eyes with one pull his shirt opened. she got the knife. "i think this is more personal then we both ever thought." she said placing the blade on to his bare skin. that sent a chill down sonny body. "your right this is personal maybe more then we both could ever believe" he stepped into the blade. it sliced his skin a little he winced in a little pain. their bodies were almost touching. "oh look at that i already drew blood" she said there lips almost touching. "and looked" he said pulling on her robe string making it fall open showing reeses perfect body. "at less i can go down happy" he said. she moved the knife a little more. He wouldn't scar with it he moved a little more placing his hands on her arm. moving the knife away they fight and without knowing it theirs lips meet in the heat of the fight as the passion between grew. Turns out they couldn't fight it anymore. The knife was still in her hand but down to the side. Sonnys mouth over hers as the passion between them grew more and more. This was different then what she had done with Javier. She wanted this. she dropped the knife on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck the kiss grewing with heat. sonny moved her where she was now laying down on the bed him on top of her. There mouth finding each other playing a game of cat and mouse. the longer they layed there kissing the more she was thinking. She had to stop this now. She didn't know what to do. She pushed him off. "You arrogant pig" she said standing up and tieing her robe shut. She picked up the knife and put it in the holster and put it in the door and put the gun with it also. Sonny was confused. "Whao... whats happening here?" asked sonny. Reese walked away from him. picking up his jacket she never remembered taking off. "Time to leave" said reese. Sonny got up. He walked up to reese and stared down at her. "What just happened?" he asked. "what happened was nothing. I stopped a sistuation before it got out of hand. Thats all" she said. "oh its more then nothing reese I know it you know it" he said. "all i know is your a very attractive man sonny corinthos if i could resist you 4 years ago i can do so now," said reese. "ya but you were married and preganant then. That reminds me hows your new husband?" he asked smiling. she glared at him. "dead actully" she said. She let him change the subject. "that doesn't suprise me. let me guess you had someone kill him" said sonny. reese laughed. "whats so funny?"asked sonny. "I can do my own work actully he was my best kill yet" she smiled it weemed evil but sudective "what you kill him one day in the office or shot him walking down the hall?" asked sonny. "neither it was a knife and the in the heat of passion. Kinda like what we were doing" she smiled. "Impressive" her killing made him want her more. "thanks" she said they were standing close. "Can you answer something for me?" asked sonnny.


	4. Chapter 4

"ya i can: she said. "why would you let Javier sleep with you and not me? aren't i worth sleeping with?" he asked. "for one we didn't sleep together because angel interupted us besides i ne ver sleep with anyone i haven't dated at less once," she said. She looked his body over. "and for being worth it you might be but we will never know now will we" she said. Sonny looked at her. "but why could you stop yourself with me and didn't with javier?" he asked. "because some how he got the upper hand. yes we kissed but there was no attraction to him on my half but i never had the power to stop him. he was overpowering me taking what he wanted and left but you... you are different" she said he looked at her weird "how so?" she took his hand and lead him to the couch and sat. things has changed between them at less thats reese thought. "meaning you ravis the body. you hold the body in your hands careful even if she is dangerous or not. your hands are smooth to the touch careful on its placement rather its hot passion or tender love making you and theperson your with are equals in the bed battle feild" she thought she had lost his attention. so she stopped looking at him. she started to move off the couch. Sonny stopped her by grabbing her hand. THat made her lok at her with such sweetness. "you were not done because no point was achieved well" he said. she sighed. "on the other hand Javier isn't equal iwth the other he takes what he wants and leaves. he is rouch unskillful" she said. "point being?" he asked. "point being on a higher level you are a better man you don't use women like javier. If i didn't want to you wouldn't make me Javier would" she said. Sonny thought it was cute that she was trying to explain herself and was doing it well. Sonny leaned in kissing her with passion and was sweet. Reese slowly layed back sonny sliding on top of her. Her hands around his neck. slowly moved to his chest as they kissing making the taste of each other well known. SOnny stopped kissing Reese. He layed there her under him looing into her eyes. "what" she said. "your so beutiful" he said giving her a quick kiss before sitting up. Reese smiled. "I have a feeling there's more to that" said reese. sonny smiled "yes there is" he said. "you got to me some how reese and i want you but oyu hve rules and if i truly want you ill play for now," he said. looking down at her. she stood up. "ok" she said. "so tomorrow let me take you out on a date tomorrow night" he said. "sounds great to me" she said smiling. he kissed her. "we'll play by your rules for now but tomorrow we play by my rules" he said. they kissed again. "Bye reese" said sonny. "night" she replied as she watched him leave she locked the door and went to bed. Sonny called reese telling her to meet him at his house around 7. All kids were gone for the night. reese was wearing a long black dreese holter top dress. it covered alot but barely left anything to the imagination. the way the dress was cut it covered her breast but showed her stomach. The back was open until it hit the lower back. there was a huge slit up her right side al lthe way up to the thigh. she wore black shoes that laced up her leg a little. She had a black purse that held her gun. She never left with out it plus a few others. She arrived late to sonny's but only by 15 minutes. She pulled up and got out. she got to the door and max opened it. there she was escorted to the living room. All the memories from the last time she was there which was 5 years ago. She froze not thinking it bothered hre still after all these years. Sonny walked out form the kitchen and stopped when he saw reese. he was set back a little by her look. he could tell something was wrong and walked up to her. "whats wrong reese?" he asked. "Its nothing" she lied she looked up at his deep brown eyes and tried to give him a reasureing smile. "reese don't lie to me there is something wrong. you can tell me" he said taking her to sit down on the couch but not sitting himseld but instead pouring two glasses of red wine and taking it to her. sitting down on the couch with her. "go ahead tell me" he said. reese took a drink and looked at him. "sonny i can't its my problem not yours plus i don't want to look weak in your eyes sonny. i have a tough image to uphold even if this is a romantic date" she said. taking another drink. SOnny took a drink and sat his glass down and moved close to her. he put his hand on her face. "tou could never make me think you are not tough" he said leaning down and slowly kissing her then he stopped. she gave a half smile. "its just this is the fisrst time i'be been here since that christmas party almost 5 years ago" she said. she looked down. "reese im sorry" said sonny. reese looked at him weird. "what for?" asked Reese. "I should of remember it would of been hard to come here" he said he got up and went to the brandi bar and put his hands on it and held himself up. Reese got up. "hey hey don't blame yourself sonny" said reese. she went under his arms and stood between him and the cart. "sonny i agreed to come here and be here with you. I didn't think it was going to bother me after all these years" she was looking at sonny but he wasn't looking at her. "Sonny look at me" she demanded. when he didn't she pulled his face to her's. she kissed him passionately. THen broke it. "Listen I came here to be with you and to create a good memory here. Now can we start over?" she asked smiling big. "that sounds great" said sonny. "great" she said grabbing her purse and head to the door her back to sonny "where you going?" he asked. she turned and looked at him. "I am going to leave the room giving you five minutes to collect yourself and to refll the wine glass's and if no when i come in and you don't say how beutiful i am i will walk out of here for good" she said. she smiled walking out shutting the doors behind her. she stayed out in the foyer. she talked with max until she thought sonny was ready. she walked in sonny was at the brandi bar. reese's purse in her hand. she smiled at him. When he looked at her he walked up to her. "my god your beutiful" he said leaning down and kissing reese. "thanks you and much better" she laughed. he lead her to sit down on the couch. he went and got the wine glass's handing it to reese. "thank you" she said. taking it form him and he sat down next to her. she sat her glass down on the table next to her purse. "So what are we eatting sonny?" she aked. "salmon with a nice alfreado sauce" said sonny. "very nice" she said. picking up the glassing and taking a drink. sonny got up heading to the kitchen and came back with two plates sitting them down on a candle lit table. reese got up moving over to the table. sonny pushed her chair in and taking his place across from her. reese stated to eat. "mmm sonny this tast wonderful. who's your cook?" she asked taking another bite. "me" he said. she took a drink. "you got to be kidding me?" she said. "i'm not" he said. "I can't believe that you can cook"she said. took a drink of wine. "welli do" he said getting up and putting some soft romantic music on and sat back down across from reese. they finished eatting. reese sat on the couch while sonny cleaned up. reese was deep in thought when sonny sat down next to her. they talked for awhile until reese took a drink and sonny just stared at her. "what?" she aked. the staring gets to her sometimes. "I just can't believe how beutiful you are" said sonny. reese blushed for the first time. that made sonny smile. reesel oved his dimples. they talked somemore. reese mentioned dancing and they talked about that. "how could you not like to dance sonny?" asked reese. "i don;t know i guess i never found anyone worth dancing with" he said. "oh" said reese taking another drink. sonny stood up extending a hand for reese to take. she took his hand. "what are we doing?" she asked. "we're going to dance" he said guiding her out on the balcony. "sonny we don't have to dance" she said. "but i want to dance with you" he said pulling her close holding her as they danced closely to the music. reese's head resting on his chest. she lifted her head looking into his eyes. their lips met. they both knew what would happen next. Sonny led reese upstairs holding one of her hands as they went to ihs bedroom. he opened the door to his bedroom. Reese walked in and sat down on the bed. This time would be different from Evan, Balthazar or any other man she had e ver been with. Sonny took his jacket off and sat in on the chair by the door he pulled his shirt ouf of his pants as he slowly walked over to reese. She looked up into his dark brown eyes. she licked her lips as sonny bent over slowly kissing her leaning her bakc on the bed. their lips never missing a beat. lossing themselves in one another. sonny rubbed reese's thigh that was exposed because of the slit in it as they kissed. Reese's hands under sonny's shirt on his back. Reesem oved her hands and now her arms were wrapped around sonny's neck playing with the hair in the back. sonny stopped kissing reese. looking into her eyes. His hand that was on her thigh now running back and forth on her face looking it over. "my god your beutiful" he said. Reese took a hold of his face bringin it to her's again she rolled him on his back. she pulled the end of her dress up a little making it easier to straddle him. She unbotton his shirt that folded open showing his chest. reese leaned down kissing his chest as she moved up to his mouth kissing him intensely as her hand found their way to his belt undoing it while she kept kissing him pulling his belt off. he sat up reese still on his lap. his belt falling fomr her hands as she wrapped her arms around him kissing him. sonny's smooth hands ran up and down her back relixing their wasn't a back to the dress. Even though inside sonny's head he was freaking out because there was no zipper but his body and touch didn't show it. with out him noticing reese had her shoes untied and on the floor. still kissing reese sonny's hand went up her leg feeling her body under his hands as he slowly lifted her dress upa nd off of her. reese kissed his neck as she pulled his shirt off. with shirt still in hands reese legs wrapped around sonny's waist as she stood up reese still with him. she released the shirt falling to the floor. he layed her on the bed her head softly hitting the pillow. sonny taking his pants off and joining reese in bed. they layed there kissing losing the last of their clothes as they moved under the sheets power each had lost in the sheets as their bodies wanting to be closer to the other body they were toching. they couldn't handle it anymore. Reese's body shivering under sonny as she felt him in her. her hands on his back pulling him closer to her. she screamed in pleasure as sonny fell on top of her kissing her neck then her mouth as she slide off and next to her but still kissing her. they stopped kissing reese wrapped up in a sheet. sonnys arm around her. her head resting on his chest they fell asleep togother. reese woke at 6 in the morning. she was laying on her side sonny's arm drapped over her. she slowly slipped out from under sonny's arm. she grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of boxers putting them on instead of her dress. She grabbed her own stuff and snuck out getting in her car and heading to metrocourt. She was happy no one saw her in her attire. she got to her room and took a shower and climbed into bed for the couple of hours of sleep she would get. when sonny woke and found that reese was gone he tried to call her to see why . He gave up on her showing up. Jamie started in on his presents. He got to the end. Jamie was getting ready to open a hotweels set when sonny said "Wait you have one more present.. MAX" max whelled in the motocyle. Reese came in right when she heared a "WOW" come from a little boy. he looked at sonny. "did you get me this sonny?" he asked. "nope" he replied. "Then who did?" he aked. "It was from..." "Me" she interupted sonny. Everyone turned to reese. Reese wanted to blush but didn't. "Hello jamie" he stood there staring up at his mom. Reese was feeling awkward and was gonna turn and wlak out because she didn't do awkward much. WHen the next thing she knew there was a little boy hugging her leg. Reese squated down to his leveshe left with out a word. when she didn't answer he went on with his day. he called her once more to invite her to jamie's birthday partry that was at four. reese decided she would go she wanted to see jamie in person. she never called sonny back to tell him she was coming. she had sonny's clothing washed and sent over to him at noon. Reese got ready adn then went shopping for a present. she didn't know what to get a five year old so she had Belial help her shop. they ened up buying him a little motocyle it was harless but she bought him a helmet to go with it. She put a big red bow on it with a note from her. thatwas omre incase she didn't show. She sent belial there to deliver the motocycle with a message about the note. she went back to her room at the metrocourt. she tried dressing as casual as she could for a 5 year olds party that wasn't dressy or leather. so she ened up borrowing a pair of angel's jeans using a a corset top in black and blue with a jacket to go with it and a pair of heels. She left her hair down with curls at the end and left to go to sonny's. No one knew she was coming for sure so sonny didn't tell anyone she was cmoming. thirty minutes passed and still no reesel pulling him into a hug. tears dropped from both of them. "I missed you much baby" said reese. sonny and reese exchanged a look. Reese stood up. "so do you like your gift?" she asked. everyone still looking at her. "I love it" jason and sam and carly were all standing in a circle talking. Non of them knew she had been in town. "Well im glad you do" said reese with a huge smile. "do you want to see the rest of my girst?" asked jamie "i'd love to" she said. he took her hand leading her to the table of gifts picking up a truck and showing it to her. sonny joined the group they were walking about reese. reese and jamie was on the couch playing with his toys and talking. "sonny did you know reese was back in town?" sked carly. "ya she was here on business. i wasn't sure she was coming" he said. "why didn't you tell me she was in town sonny. when did you find out?" asked jason. "couple of days ago at metrocourt" he said. "oh when you had your business meeting" said jason. "ya but she was the meeting" sonny said. "WHAT? you got to be kidding me" said jason. "nope she is who was in the room number that YOU gave me" said sonny. "we need to talk later than" said jaosn. "ok" said sonny walking over to reese. "can we talk?" he asked. reese looked up. "jamie why don't you go play with michael and your new toys" asked reese. jamie got up and left them alone. SOnny sat odwn on the couch. "why did you leave with out a word this morning?" asked sonny. "I had stuff to do being in bed with you all night shouldn't have happened" stated reese. "are you calling last night a regret? asked sonny. "NO i just should of left last night," she said. "but then we couldn't repeat the nights events" said sonny that made reese smile. jamie came up a few minutes later. "will you stay for dinner with us?" sked jamie. "oh i wish i could but i have to go out of town for a little bit" said reese. jamie looked sad. "how about this ill come back into town specially for you when i am done and you and me can spend a whole weekend together. how does that sound" asked reese. "i guess it would work. it will be the best" said jamie. reese smiled. "well honey i think its time for me to go i have to catch a plane soon" said reese. jamie and reese hugged. "bye baby" said reese. "bye mommy" said jason. that caused reese to cry as she stood up heading to the door sonny walked her out they stepped outside. "when are you coming back?" asked sonny. "couple of weeks i got business in paris and then i want to stop by my headquaters in romania and make sure natalia is doing ok and replace her with some one else to give her a break. and then ill come back" said reese. Carly was watching them from outside the window. "I'll miss you reese" said sonny. reese smiled. "ill miss you guys to but sonny just because of last night doesn't mean we are a couple" said reese. "i know but i want that to change reese" said sonny. reese smiled. "waht do you say?" asked sonny. "i think that would be great" she said. they both smiled big. sonny took her in his arms giving her a good bye kiss to make her remember. she got into the car and drove away. reese called jamie like everyday or he would call her they always found something to talk about. reese was glad that jamie was back into her life and now she had sonny. angel thought it was a bad idea to get involved with him but reese wanted it for now at less she didn't know how she would think about him when she spent all the time in Port Charles she just didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't going to change or lose herself for anyone. She wasn't going to pick up her life and headquaters and move permently for something she thought wouldn't be worth it. She wasn't sure that they would work out. Yes the sex was great but could they have something more than that? She left Paris heading to Romania. She now had a custumized private jet of her own. As she stepped off the plane there were police officers waiting for her. "Oh gentlemen you didn't have to show up just because i came back into town" she said smiling. "Sorry Ms. Marshall but we are here to take you into custody" said a police officer. "On what account?" she asked. "The killings in Greece" he said. "very well but can one of you handsome boys take my bags to my house" she asked as she walked over to them. Angel had convienced her to buy some sport pants and fuzzy flip flops and a white tank top and her hair was up in a pony and she didn't have that much make up on. "Yes Ms. Marshall" said an officer as they took her bags and left. "Lets go boys. I am kind of tired: she said as she walked between to cops. THey let her keep her cell phone sos he called Angel letting her know she was being taken in for questioning. She didn't have a lawyer since she was one but she was thinking of getting one for when she couldn't defend herself in court. They didn't ever handcuff her either. As she sat in the room her phone went off she read it and the name on it was "sonny" she clicked it not answering.


	5. Chapter 5

They ened up calling back. "Wow Ms. Marshall someone really wants to talk to you" said the officer. "yeah its my son" she said. "you don't have a son" he said. "Yes i do he just turned 5 he lives in the states" she said. "What with his father?" he asked. "no his father died before he was born" she said. That was the end of that conversation. THey questioned her and she left angel picking her up and tkaing her home. It was to late to call sonny so she would wiat till tomorrow to call. She woke up and called. "Hello" it was sonny. "hey sonny its reese can i talk to jamie" she asked. "he's not here" he said something in his voice saying something was up. "ok when will he be home" "i don't know" he snapped. "ok sonny what the hell is up with you?" she waked. "me w hat about you. you didn't answer your phone yesterday" he said. "is this what is the problem?" she was getting mad. "yes" he said. "OH MY GOD sonny. I don't answer my phone once and you get all up tight" she said. "where were you are that you couldn't answer your phone?" he aked. "Not that it is any of your buisness but i was at the police station. Sonny this isn't going to work" she said. He felt bad. "what do you mean?" he asked. "what i mean is we are not going to precude us in anyway other than maybe se" she said. "What why?" he aksed. "why because you are alreayd getting possive and im not going into a relationship like that again" she said. "Reese give us a shot" he said. "sorry sonny maybe some other time. Tell Jamie i love him. Bye sonny" she said hanging up. Sonny was in disbelif on what reese had just told him.It was over before it even started. Even though she had ened things with sonny she couldn't stop thinking about him and the night they shared. She had left Belial and Angel in Romania and brought two others with her Natasha and Natalia. she did what exactly she said she would do. she didn't see sonny at all. Max would bring jamie to wherever she was. They didn't speak directly for nearly 2 years. even on jamie's birthdays. He was now 7 and everything had changed for him. He was living mainly at Reese's but going to sonny once and awhile. even michael was over at their house alot playing. She didn't mind michael over because he was like jamie's brother. Reese was seeing this guy off and on named Christian and Sonny was sleeping with countless women. He resently had a baby boy with Carly but she skipped town for a while. His most resent "serious'' thing was a girl she knew of named Emily Quartermaine. It drove Jason up the wall that they were dating but it would driving him nuts if he found out that Sonny was sleeping with her and sam. Both people jason loved very much. The only reason why Reese knew is because she is good at keepign tabs on people. Let alone something like this that if he ever decided to piss her off she would go straight to Jason and tell him his beloved Sam is sleeping behind his back with his bestfriend who is sleeping with his sister. She just loved the drama that could unravel there. Because if it ever came to it. She would use that to destory sonny and take his company from him because there is no way he could survive without jason. There was a charity advent that jax and courtney was holding at the metrocourt for the children in her programs. Reese was invited and was taking Christain not many people know about him but she loved him. But not literaly. She loved his body. She looked good on his arm. He had a look of a model and she fell for that and only that. She had not real emotion ties to him just the ones she created. When he was out of town she had other flings around town with alot of men. When she got to the charity event every head turned to her and her date. she smiled as she walked in pass sonny who was with his emily. They headed over to courtney and jax to say hello and then they went and danced. After they danced they went to a table and sat. Reese got a kick out of watching everyone. Sparks were flying off of sonny and sam to each other but yet they hung all over thier dates. Christian whispered in her ear and she smiled. She kissed him and got up. They walked over to courtney and jax and said their good byes before heading over to the elevotor. while they waited for it to come they kissed passionately not takin their lips off each other as they walked into elevator going up to the penthouse in which he stayed. He pinned her to the door as he opened it. kissing her passionately not taking his hand or anything off of her. He picked her up as the door opened and he kicked it shut as he carried her to the bed kissing her neck and lips. he sat her on the bed. and stood over her. she looked up into his eyes as she started to unbutton his shirt kissing his chest. this jacket and shirt fell to floor as she ran her lips and hands up and down his chest. Her hands stopped at his belt as she kept kissing him. taking the belt off and throwing it on the floor. Christian leaned her back as he kissed her lips and then her neck. Slowly moving his hand up her dress moving it higher and higher. his hands on her thigh as he kissed the top of the breast. She closed her eyes as she felt him take the dress off leaving her there with nothing. when she opened her eyes she saw him there over her she bit her lip as she coudln't believe that she was making love with sonny again. this is all christian but she is in such a high bliss right now that she thinks it is sonny as she looked into his eyes she pulled him down on her kissing him passionately. Hands scratching his back as he kissed her neck. Soon the last of the clothing left as the moved under the sheets. Their bodies waiting each other more and more. The couldn't get enough of each other as they made there way to each other bodies. He in her. She moaned in bliss. "I'm so glad you came back to me" he whispered on her skin as he kissed her neck. "i always loved you my heart told me that a long time ago" she said to him as their lips met and bodies reacting like nothing before. Their hunger for the other's body kept growing well into the morning. They finally fell asleep in each other bodies and sleeped well into the day. When christian woke up and kissed her forehead. she opened her eyes. and couldn't believe she was in the arm of christian. Her heart sunk as she relized last night was not another incounter with sonny but only christian. She smiled. "hey" she said cuddling up to him. he kissed her on the lips. "i think you should be getting home to your son" he said. she gave a sigh of relief as she kissed him and got out of bed finding the clothes she couldn't wait to get out of last night. "bye christian" she said as she left and went home to her son. THings ended up getting easier for reese. she manage to convience herself that she was over sonny. she spent alot of time with Christian and Jamie. Angel and Belial are back in the states. They like it better and natalia and natasha liked it better in Romania. They live in a haouse about fifty feet from reese's hoiuse on her property. She had it built specially for htem. Reese and sonny still never really saw each other outisde of the charties and parties they were both invited to. Jamie was still going between them. But he had been living with reese more since sonny was out of town. Reese figered probly with emily. They were still hiding it from Jason. Plus emily wasn't in town either. SHe knew jason was going to blow a lid if he found out about sonny and emily. so reese was going to set it in motion. Reese found jason he was at kelly's with sam. Reese smiled at sam as she walked up. Sam's eyes widen. sam knew that reese knew she was sleeping with sonny. Reese was getting ready to show her how easy it was for het to distory people's relationships in any form with very little trouble. "hey Jason, sam" she said. "what can we do for you reese?" said jason. "do you know where emily is?"she asked. "she is out of town" said jason "oh she said. reese smiled at sam. sam eyes grew bigger she knew about emily and sonny. "waht about sonny. i can't get a hold of him its about taking jamie" she said. jason sighed "he is out of town to" he said. "oh what a conquencedence. wonder if they are together. oh well thanks anyway"she said. jason didn't like the way that sounded. "wait, what makes you think they are together?" he asked reese. "wel i don't know. i mean they been a little coxy lately" she said turning and leaving to the counter. jason had got up and went ouside on his cell. Reese figured to get a hold of either sonny or emily. sam got up and went to reese. "why would you do that reese?" she asked. "do what?" she said smiling. "tell json about sonny and emily" she said. "what i didn't say anything of the sort sam. i was just askeing where they were i can't help if he jumps to a conclusion sam its all jason"she said. "bull you helped" said sam. "your right i did but i'm shocked sam" said reese. "about what?" she asked. "that you would be this in my face with what just happened." she said. "why" asked sam. mike handed reese her bag. reese leaned into sam. "because i know your dirty little secreat" said reese before walking out. That scared sam. she was aftraid that reese was just going to tell jason. sam was determined to stay on reese's good side. She didn't want the sereat coming out. but she wasn't ready to end things with sonny either. couple of weeks went by things settled down. emilt and sonny were back in town. Reese was invested in work and jamie. When reese got the phone call. "There together his guest house" end of phone call. She smiled. She ened up calling jason from a private number. "hello" he said. "if your caurious about who your little ister is doing go to the guest house of sonny's" end. she hung up and jason was out of there so fast leaving sam behind and taking his gun. Reese was satified and went to the pier to think and wait. she kenw json would come to her after he went to sonny's. Jaosn knew who had gave him the tip. He stood there at sonny's guest house staring at the door. He Hopped to god it wasn't true. He quitely walked in shocked at what he saw. His bestfriend shirtless and his little sister also shirtless. going at each other like no tother. he shocked his head. "i love how the two i care about the most are lieing to my face" he said. emily and sonny jumped and sperated quickly. "jason we hat to we love each other" said emily. jason laughed. "we want to be together" said sonny. jason's voice turned cold. "you will be together but our partnership sonny is over i no longer work for you" he said turning to emily. "i will always love you and bethere for you but don't come to me when things go bad in this relationship. i don't want to hear anything about it unless you are saying its over" he said to her. he glared back over at sonny. "if anything ever happenes to her i will kill you sonny" he said before leaving and slamming the door behind him.  
Jason went for a walk. He called reese's house they said she had left and gave him her cell. He called her. "Hello" she asnsered. "wehre are you?" he asked. "peir by kelly's" she said. she hung up and wiated. he went to the pier. There she stood. Her back to him. Her hair down and curly. a long black jacket. Sexy little black dreese nad knee high boots. he loved the way she looked. she was making it hard for him to be faithful to sam. Reese turned around and looked at jason and smiled. He walked towards her. "hey jason how you holding up?" she asked. "good as expected. lets sit" he said letting her sit first then sitting next to her. "so how did you know reese" he asked. she touched his leg with a hand. "sorry jason all i can say is i have my ways" she said. she looked down. "if i told you you would know my woays of achieving all of my business before your time" she said. "before my time what do you mean by that?" he asked. rese got up and walked to the corner of the pier by the water. "i was going to ask if you wanted to work for me" she said. turning and looking at jason. "don't you have the best?" he asked. "yeah i do have the best but if i had you i would be untouchable" she said "i don't know about that reese. i'll probly go back to sonny in a few weeks" he said. "well offer is up anytime but i have to go jason planning jamies birthday party" she said. walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "just think about it" she said. "bye reese" he yelled as she walked away watching her. thinking about what she said. Weeks had gone by and it was jamie's birthday. Reese hadn't heard anything back form jason on working for her. reese had just finished getting ready. she looked more like a big sister than a mom. her hair was down with curls to the end, her make up was perfect. White tank with a smaller balck one over it with a pair of jeans and belt. high heal boots and hoop earings, bracelets , rings and a crystal necklace. Carly had Jamie. She would bring him to metrocourt. Reese was on her way to metrocourt to set up for the party. everything was set up there was cake and ice cream and punch for the kids and an open bar tab for the adults at the bar. People should start showing up it was almost seven. People started piling in at seven placing their gifts at the table. since it was jamie's party he invited who he wanted. which included jason and sam, carly, emily and sonny. Who al came. Yes there were others like Jax and courtney, alexis and ric. they were there for kristina. Christian was there to. Jamie had bonded with him and reese was glad. Reese was the perfect hostess. SHe made sure everyone was having a good time. SHe danced some with christian and had champgane. Reese was sitting on the bar watching jamie have fun. she was alone. Christian had left he had a plane to catch. SHe sighed. WHen jason came up bedied her and whispered something in her ear and helpped her down and they went out onto the balcony hand in his as he lead. Everyone watched them leave. wondering what was going on between them especially with same there. but sam knew what was going on. "what is this about jason?" taking a drink from her glass. "its about hte deal you offered me i wanna if its still good" he asked. "ya it is but i made that offer two weeks ago i figured you had gone back to sonny" she said. "never" he said. "fine come by the house tomorrow and we will work out the details than" said reese. "thanks" said jason. she smiled and they headed in. jason went to same and said something and she smiled at reese. reese went back to the bar. When sonny walked up to reese. emily and sam were watching them. "what was that about?" he asked. "what?" "between you and json?" he asked. "business" she said. he laughed and stepped closer. "what business could you have iwth him he doesn't work for me anymore" he said. reese could almost tast his lips. "percisely" she said looking over at emily than sam. "you might want to back away your girlfriends are getting jealous" she said iwth a smile. he did and they left. the party wounded down adn everyone left. Jamie had gone home with Carly. She was left alony. TOys wer bing delieverd to her house. SHe sat at the bar drinking when someone joined her. "leae me" she said to him. "no" he replied. she looked at him. "don't you have HIV or something to concract?" she asked. "oh reese that was an insult to me and r obin: he said. "waht do you want patrick" asked reese. "you" he said. "oh but you forgot i have christian" said reese taking a drink. and licking her lips. "thats never stopped you before" he said. leaning in closer." true but that fool is actully falling in love" she said. "what a pity. are oyu falling to?" taking a drink of hers. "never" she said. "then why are you shooting me down?" he asked and taking another drink of her brandi. "because you haven't givin me an offer worth taking" she said smilking taking her drink out of his hand and drinking some. He smiled and kissed her. "How about we get out of here" he said... She wasn't sure if she should go with patrick. SHe wasn't in the mood to mess around with anyone but she was in the mood to toy with him. She smiled at him. "I'm game" she said taking the last drink. He smiled. "Great lets get a room" he said getting up. she touched his hand. "lets go to my place can't run the chance of being caught by Christian" she said. "Ok" he said quickly. she grabbed her purse and followed him. he was driving shince she didn't have a car. she sat on the passenger side and looked out the window. as they got closer she pulled her keys out as they pulled into the drive. she slowly got out and wlaked up to the door. patrick followed her up to the door. she stood there at the door getting ready to pu the key in when patrick moved her hair from the side of her neck and kissed her neck. she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. she didn't relized how much she really wanted this. she turned the key and went in patrick right behind her. she put her purse in the chair along with her jacket. patrick took his jacket off also putting it on the chair. reese stood there her back to patrick she was bitting her lip. patrick came up behind her putting his hand on her hip and kissed her neck again before turning her towards him. she licked her lips as he drew her lips to his. kissing passionately. he sat her down on the couch and back. him on top of her. his hand going up he shirt. her hands unbuttoning his shirt on the way down. Their bodies were familar to each other it wasn't the first time they met like this. Patrick pulled her shirts off and kissed her neck. they were going at each other like they never have before. unable to get the clothes off quicker as patrick picked her up and carried her up to the bedroom. pants on them both. he layed her on the bed and joing her kissing sweetly but deeply. she removed his belt as he unbuttoned hers. making there way under the sheets with the last of the clothes leaving thier bodies. Their bodies finding each other flesh on flesh feeling so right. she scratched his back with her fingers as he went in her. She gasped in pleasure as they made eachother feel alive. Jamie was now 12 and the thing with patrick was still going on. They would see each other when ever christian would go out of town. Which lately it was alot since his modeling career was taking off. This time he was gone for a week and partrick was over at reese's. They weren't doing much but kissing in the kitchen. reese was on the counter sitting her arms around his neck. Patricks hands were on reese's hips and between her legs kissing her. patrick was cooking for reese. neither one of htem heard the front door. they quit kissing while he checked the food. patrick went back to reese his hand on her outter thigh. they were just talking. reese laughed and leand down and kissed patrick. flowers hit the floor. "how could you?" said christion turning setting the champange bottle on the tavle and heading out. he was there to suprise reese for the night. "Christian WAIT... Shit" she said as she slide off the ocunter and went after him. "CHRISTIAN" she yelled after him outside. christian stopped. "don't bother explaining reese. its over, i am leaving town for good. please don't contact me in any way shape or form" he said. Tears ran down reese's face as christian left. Reese turned and went back in and went to the kitchen the food was done and patrick hated to see reese like this. he walked up to her giving her a hug. "its ok" he said. she kind of pushed him off. "can you just go" she said softly. "sure... if you need me just call.. i am here for you reese" he said kissing her cheek and he left. As he walked out to the car he could hear a glass shatter against a wall. Reese left it there for a while before she went back to it and started cleaning it up. She picked up a big piece which cut her hand really bad. Blood was dripping and fast. she went and grabbed a towel and wrapped her hand and finished cleaning it out before grabbing her phone and keys and leaving to go to the hosptial. when she got there patrick was there and saw her come in with her hand all bloody. He tried to talk to her and asked her for help. When emily came up. "can i help?" she asked. reese didn't say anything she just looked at emily. "take her to curtian 3 and clean and take care of it emily" said patrick "ok" said emily as she held onto reese's back and lead her to curtian 3 and cleaned it up. it took 10 stitches. "ok there now can i ask what happened?" she said. "i was picking up glass and cut my hand" she said softly her voice a little raspy. "can i go emily?" asked reese. "ya sure. just becareful with that hand you don't want those to reopen" she emily. "thanks" said reese as she left the room. Patrick was at the desk and saw her leaving and heading to the elevator. "Reese" he said after her but she just got on the elevator and left. Patrick sighed as let her go. Emily and patrick were both worried for reese. only patrick knew what was wrong with her. A week went by and no one had seen reese. Jamie hadn't even heard from her. He was staying at sonny's and was worried about his mom. He knew that jason worked for her and went over to the penthouse. He knocked on the door and sam answered it. "Hey jamie what can i do for you?" she asked letting him come in. "i was wondering if jason was here?" he asked. "no honey he isn't" she said. "oh do you know when i can talk to him its important its about my mom" he said. she got a really serious look on her face. "is everything ok?" she asked. "i don't know no one has heard from her in a week and she hasn't even called me... it isn't like her not to talk to me and i know jason works for her now and wondered if he knew anything" he said. "Well i can tell you he hasn't been to work in awhile..." she said. "ok thanks anyways can you tell jason to call me when he comes home" said jamie getting up and leaving "will do" said sam. they didn't know that at this exact time jason was talking to patrick about reese. "i haven't seen her since she came in to get her stitches" said patrick. "well what happened to her?" he asked. "christian left her and she took it badly smashing a glass and cutting her hand. other than that i don't know" he said. jason wasn't sure what was going on with reese. "ok i will go see what is up with her" said jason. "thanks" said patrick as jason got up and left heading over to reese's.everything was dark at the house. jason got up to the window and saw reese on the couch crying. jason knocked on the door and reese didn't move. he then tired open it and it was locked. "reese open up" said jason.reese closed her eyes and slowly got up. tears ran down her eyes. as she went to the door. she wipped her eyes with her sleeve as she opened the door. "what do you want jason you have time off with pay until furthar notice" she said. "i was sent here by patrick to make sure you were ok. jamie is worried about you also" he said. "im fine" she said shutting the door. his hand came up stopping the door and pushing it open. reese didnt fight and she went back to the couch throwing the pillow on the floor and sitting down and covering her legs and bringing them up to her. Jason didn't like the reese was acting and was feeling bad for her. they had gotten close while he worked for her. they were very very close. he moved closer to her and put his hand on her head. "Reese this isn't like you... you need to get back into the world" he said moving a fallen piece of her hair behind her ear... "i don't know jason" she looked at him. "i wasn't expecting to miss him this much. knowing he won't come back. i know if i truely wanted to i could be with patrick but he isn't the sweet kind man that christian is" she said. tears rolling down her face again. "reese its ok" he said their faces inches away. "reese please don't cry" said jason. Sam was worried about reese and didn't know jason was there and headed to reese's house. she stood out side the window as she saw something that hurt. Jason was kissing reese. tears ran down sams face. She knew now that it would kill him more than it killed her seeing this happen. So she headed over to sonny's. Sam knew that just seeing reese and jason kiss wouldn't be as bad as if he ever found out that she was sleeping with sonny. she still loved jason and so she didn't want things to end between them. She walked in and there was sonny alone at the desk. "hey you i didn't think i would see you tonight" he said walking over to her and kissed her. "sonny don't" she said. "is there something wrong sam?" he asked. "ya we need to talk" she said sitting down on the couch. and he sat down next to her very close his hand on her leg. she picked his hand up and held it in hers. "whats up sam" he said as he felt his hand being placed far away from her. "we can't do this anymore" she said. he sat down the drink he had in his other hand. "why? what happen? does jason know?" he asked. "no he doesn't thats why we have to end this before he does find out" she said. "why now sam after all this time?" he asked. "because i saw him kiss reese for the first time and it hurt and i know if he would find out about us he would kill us both" she said. "ah so reese is putting moves on jason. no wonder she hasn't been around" he said. sam shook her head. "no thats not why... jason went over there because he was told not to show up for a week and it turned into 2 and everyone was worried. christian left her" said sam. "oh" he said. "ya but i have to go" she said standing up. "sam wait" said sonny getting up and walking up to her kissing her one last time slow and deep. "i don't regret one moment with you" he said. she bit her lip. "me either" she said. turning and walking away from him and heading back to the penthouse. Back at reese's reese pulled away. "i'm so sorry jason" she said quickly standing up and putting distants between them. "what for reese it was my fault" he said. "no it wasn't" she said. "listen.. reese i kissed you as much as you kissed me... don't blame yourself that happening... it felt so right reese" he said as he stood up and walked over to her. she looked up into his eyes and he down to hers. "you are going to come back to work tomorrow and i will be here for my orders so get over the loss and get your butt back to what you do best" he said to her smiling he moved her hair behind her face. "thanks jason" she said. "no problem" he said leaning down and kissing her again before heading out the door and heading home to sam. reese headed upstairs and called jamie asking him to come over tomorrow night and stay he agreed and went and told sonny.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny was mad and was going to headed over to reese in the morning. reese came down the next morning and everyone was there. Belial, angel and jason all waiting for her to make them work. she looked amazing nothing like she did the day before. jason was taken back as flashes of their kiss swept threw his head. "good morning all. Angel whats up in Romania?" she asked. "all is quite according to natalia. There was a little problem with the hotels in france but they took care of it" she said. "good" said sam she went and sat down on her desk facing them. "what about the rest belial?" he asked. "here has been pretty calm but there is word that there will be a huge move between corinthos and the liais family in maine" said belial. "what kind of threat is it to me?" she asked. jason was taken back by how well she was coming back. "not that big but if he takes them over it could be a deaster to us because they own what you don't making corinthos on top again" he said. "we can't have that now can we" she said. she slide off the desk and went behind it flipping threw the pages of a little black book. "what do you have plan boss?" asked angel. jason wasn't speaking up because he doesn't really have anything to do. she held up a finger and then typed up the number and put it on speaks. "you have reached liais enterprises this is krystal how can i help you?" said a women. "hello this is reese marshall and i need to make a very important meeting with mr. liais" said reese. "ah ms. marshall we have been waiting for your call i have strict orders to send you right to him please hold." said krystal. reese smiled. "hello reese" said mr. liais. she picked the phone up off of the speaker. "david... ya it has been a long time... yes i would love to go out on thursday... ya ok... talk to you then... bye" said reese as she hung up. "that is what i am going to ..." in bust sonny "what the hell do you think you are doing reese?" he said belial and jason were up in a heart beat. "boys boys boys its ok.. i don't think mister corinthos here is going to harm me are you sonny?" she asked. "no but we have survive talk we have to have now reese" he said. "angel does mr. corinthos have an appointment?" she asked. "i don't believe so" she said. "cut the crap reese. we are going to talk now rather they are here or not" he said. "do you really want them here especially jason?" she said looking at him and smiling. "no i don't but you leave me no choice other then this" he said. "leave us" she said to angel, belial and jason. they all left the room. angel and belial going to their house and jason listening from the other side. "what the hell is your problem sonny braging into my house when i am working?" said reese. "Because this is more important then your work reese" he said. "i highly doubt it sonny. what the hell do you want?" she said. "first off after what 2 weeks of being gone you deside to come back and take jamie from me yet again" he said. "bull shit sonny. he is my son and i wasn't out of town i was dealing with personal problems and im makign it up to him. and plus he is now 13 and can handle life. so if this is all you have to say get the hell out" she said to him. "i am no where close to being finished" he said to her. Meanwhile at sam's she was getting some news. a few weeks before the doctors took some blood because they wanted to know what sam had that danny didn't why he was mentally disabled and she wasn't so they decided to do test. they called back. "ms. mccall we are sorry to say that your dna don't match at all" said a doctor. "what do you mean?" asked sam. "i mean you had to be adopted because you and danny don't share the same dna at all" said the doctor. "ok thank you for letting me know" she said hanging up she sat down on the couch. "i am adopted!" sam said to herself. Back at reese's things between them were getting ugly. "sonny get the hell out you are not wanted here" she said. "why are you trying to steal everyone i love. i know you are the one that told jason about me and emily" he said. "at less i am not the man whore of the town and i didn't tell jason about you and emily he came to his own damn conclusion" she said. jason was listening more then ever now. "at less i don't chase people off by sleeping with another man" he said. "no you just do everyone at once" she said. "what is that suppose to mean?" he said. "you couldn't keep your hands off of emily or sam... how would you like it if jason found out that you were screwing his precious sam?" she asked. jason couldn't believe it sam and sonny behind his back. "well its over between us she ended things yesterday when she saw you kissing jason. you little whore" he said. reese picked up a glass and chucked it at sonny missing him and hitting a wall. "you little bitch how dare you throw something at me you are going to pay" he said pulling a gun and stepping up to her. but waiting for him was a gun in his own face "put the gun away sonny or i will shoot your sorry ass" said jason. "my my aren't you the little betrayer" he said. putting the gun down. "oh i am not a betrayer sonny you are and so is sam" he said. sonny laughed. jason cocked the gun. "get out now" he said. "fine but this isn't over reese" said sonny leaving slaming the door. jason put down his gun and turned to reese. "you ok?" he asked. "yeah how much did you hear?" she asked. "enough to know that sam and i are over" he said. "i am truly sorry jason" she said. "i know you are and its not your fault but i must go deal with sam now" he said. he leaned down kissed reese and left. Jason moved out of the penthouse and into reese's guest house that was accross from angel and belial. Jason told sam she could keep it all expected the money. It was weird not being in the penthouse but jason was dealing with it. Jason thought reese was great. she was letting him have a lot of space and time off that jason didn't take. Reese wasn't use to anyother guest walking around the house when jamie wasn't there. She wasn't use to seeing jason all the time out side of work. Reese had a date that night with david liais he would be picking her up. reese was using what god gave her to get david's company before sonny had a chance. They had a wonderful time. He brought her back. david happen to be one of the hotter liais boys. they went in. jason saw the lights come on in the main house. he saw to shadows walk across the window. Reese laughed as they went and sat on the table. they talked some business and david was falling for her. jason left his place and headed up to the main house. he was reese smiling and laughing as david moved closer for some reason jason was feeling jealous of this man getting closer to reese. they agreed to meet again tomorrow to sign papers. reese walked the guy to the door and jason quickly went back to his place. but could still see them. the guy leaned in and kissed reese. she said something and he left. she shut the door and locked it behind her and turned off the lights in living room and then the lights in her room clicked on. Reese went to her balcony and opened the door she saw jason's lights on and decided to go to him. she walked out there and knocked on the door. jason answered the door. She looked exquesite. he moved out of the way so she could walked in. "whats up reese" asked jason. "I need to talk to you" she said. "ok have a sit" he said as he took a place on the couch and reese followed. "things are getting way out of hand" she said. "What do you mean reese?" he asked. "i mean with sonny and soon things are going to get deadly" she said. "ok what are you getting at reese" he asked. "i am saying i know you to have history so when this all goes down i don't want you to be there" she said. jason sat up and moved closer to her taking her hand in his. "listen reese i am here for you no matter who we are against" he said. "i know but i don't want you to be the one that goes down for the battle. i am thinking of flying in natasha to replace you for this one" she said. "Reese i want to be there. i work for you, i care for you i don't care if it is hurting sonny or not" he said. "jason i know deep down you still care and i don't care but i think i would be better because i don't want to you hesitate in the moment that could mean life and death." she said. "Trust me i won't i have enough anger and hate towards him right now that i won't hesitate especially if it means your life reese" he said. tear dropped from her eyes. "the deal goes through tomorrow jason.. i wish it didn't have to come to this" she said. he pulled her into a hug. "me to"he said. after a while reese left and headed back to the main house jason watched from his window to make sure she got there with no problem even though it wasn't that far. when he saw the light come back on in her bedroom he went in and went to bed and reese did also. she was back up by 9 in the morning david would be over at 10. Reese had filled in belial and angel on what was going on and they started to set things in motion. when david got there they got to business and signed and discussed everything before he had to go. he had a meeting with sonny and that is when she knew it was all going down. Natasha was would be in town in a couple of hours things would more and likely go down tonight or tomorrow night. she was right sonny called her furious "fine then lets settle this tonight sonny winner takes all" she said. "fine reese" he said. "cosmopaltion hotel tonight" said reese and she hung up. she called jason, belial, angel in to the main house. "angel when is natasha getting here she will be here with in the hour" said angel. "good"she said. "belial got everthing in order at the hotel?" she asked. "yes the 10th floor only you have it all rooms are sercure but will be doubled check when i get there" he said. "good jason how many men do i have going tonight to go up against sonny?" she asked. "well besides us 3 you have 10 more" she looked at him she still didn't want him there but knew he would be there even if she told him not to. "good, belial take them to the hotel and set everything up. angel go to the airport and meet natasha take her straight to the hotel and let me know when you all get there" she said. "ok boss" said both belial and angel. they got up and left. "jason you know i still don't want you there" she said. "i konw but i have a good feeling i won't be the one shooting sonny and if i am i don't care" he said. he stood and she walked up to him. "your right i am" she said and she kissed him. "now go and make sure everything runs smoothly at the hotel i will be there around 7" she said. "ok i will be careful reese he might strike early" he said. "i will don't worry" she said. he left and she went upstairs to her room and got ready. she changed her outfit to fit her gun. jeans and a tank top put the gun in the small of her back she also put boots on and her hair up. she still had her crystal necklace and bracelets on she packed an over night bag to say she was staying there for the night and headed there. her driver dropped her off and she headed in jason was waiting he took her bag and took it upstairs angel and natasha was waiting in the lobby. "im so glad you could make it" she said hugging her. "glad to be of help everything is in place" she said. "good im going up to the room and staying there let me know when sonny's men get here. and make sure your not seen" she said. "well do boss" they sa id as she left and went up on the elevator to the 10th floor. she got off and went to the room at the end of the hall. she got there and opened it up jason was talking on his cell. "ok thanks" he said and hung up. he looked at her. "what? is something gone wrong?" she asked. he laughed. "no everything is in place and sonny just showed up with his men he has the same amount as us and you are going into a battle and you still look hot" he said. she smiled and pulled her gun out "show time?" she said as the lights were cut. she bit her lip as she turned towards the door. jason. moved and they started hearing gun shots going off. it got quite and reese was in the corner holding her gun when the door was busted down by max reese shot hitting him once taking him down it went quite as reese stepped over him and headed into the hall. sonny was at the end of the hall a door behind him. he pointed his gun up at reese hers pointed at him as they both shot. she was hit in the arm and him in the stomach. neither one backing down in pain. they were getting ready to shoot when jason came out with his gun and sonny dunked and the shot went threw there door 3 times and there was a scream everyone froze. reese's mind started racing oh god was that angel or natasha. it was a sigh when they came around a corner guns in hand. reese looked at them as they made there way to the door. angel and natasha had sonny pined to the wall with thier guns. reese opened the door and there was blood everywhere. she looked for a body and there she saw it on the floor jason sister Emily. She was bleeding everywhere blood shattered on the wall and bed spread. her stomach torn in half from the gun shots. Jason saw that it was his sister and coldn't believe it but there was more than 3 gun shots in here meaning reese shot her first. The cops were called and on their way. "jason get out of here now" she said. "no im not leaving you" he said. "leave now i am not going to have to take the rap for this" she said. she looked at belial and all her men "all of you get out and make sure he does to" he siad. angel and belial took jason and they left. Sonny was crying over it. "you are going to pay" he said. "this is over sonny" she said. bodies were everywhere sonny now covered in emily's blood. when the cops showed up they saw only reese there with the gun and sonny holding emily. other than that there was nothing left but gun shots and dead bodies from both sides. blood literally dripping down the walls of the hall with the bodies and most of it in the room was emily's. who knew the little thing held so much blood she thought as they handcuffed her "reese you are under arrest for the murder of emily quartermaine" said lucky taking the gun from her and putting it in a plasic bag as they took her aways in the cop car. all she saw from the hotel was the blood from her shoulder and the lights of the cop cars as they took her to the station. she hoped jason was gone and no where around. everyone was devastated by the poor emily of lossing her life. The headlines called it cause of a mob war. Reese was in jail not able to get out of this one for murder. Alexis was her lawyar and reese was happy. Alexis was one of the best. not to mention they were friends. its been 2 months and reese is just now getting to court. She wasn't given bail either so she was in jail for 2 months. It was the worse time of her life. Then only people that visited her was angel and jamie. angel brought jamie whenever he came so she wouldn't think they were not thinking about her. Jamie still loved his mother. Reese was wishing that jason would visit her but he never did. Alexis brought reese her outfit for court and they headed over the the courtroom together. they walked in the room was full of people. on one side was the quartermaine's all glaring at reese.she rolled her eyes as they lead her to her chair. reese searched for jason and never saw him. She was sad because she didn't want things between them to go bad. she sat down looking down. not looking at anyone. Sonny was sitting with the quartermaine's along with carly, courtney, jax.behind reese was only belial, angel and reporters there was room for jason and she wanted him there. the trial began. and reese listen, after listen on durant slamming everything she is worth. she had never heard the door open. alexis back fired on durant. reese shook her head having the feeling that she wasn't going to win this one. the trial went on and finally they went to recess balif handcuffed reese and lead her out. When she saw jason, their eyes met for a moment before she looked away so much was said with that and it didn't help much. they lead her to a room where she would be alone. Jason felt bad for not seeing her in jail and knew that why she hurt and she hurt for him it was only his sister that was killed. in the room reese was uncuffed and she sat at the table. her hands in her hair as she wasleaning forward on the table crying. Jason could hear her and he asked alexis if he could go in. she said it was ok so he did. Reese didn't look up. "Please leave" she said thinking it was alexis or someone. "no reese" said jason. she looked up at him. she wipped her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked. standing up and walking over to the little window that was in there. "i came in here to see how you are doing?" he asked. "fine" she said. jason could feel a coldness between them but it was only pain they were both feeling. "im sorry" he said. "jason don't" she said as she turned to him. "why not? you don't want me to apoligize for not visiting you?" he asked. "no i don't. this is my mess you have nothing to do with it anymore" she said. "so i don't work for you anymore?" he asked. "what do you think jason after this i am going to jail for killing your sister there will be no business" she siad. "you are wrong reese you are not going to jail for this because you didn't kill emily" he said. "yes i did" she said to him. eyes turning cold. "no neither one of us did" he said. "what are you talking about jason?" she asked. "i mean the reason why i hadn't visit you is because i was helping alexis with the case. neither of your guns shoot emily. it was someone else and from very close range also" he said. "so are you telling me there was someone else there other than us to that killed emily" he said. "i am saying that we didn't have anything to do with the death of emily someone else is. alexis just found out what kind of gun it is and going to use this detail to get you out." there was some hope in reese's eyes. jason could see it but there was still a hardness to her. he figured from being in jail did it. "i am truly sorry" he said walking up to her. "its ok i guess" she said he pulled her into a hug and she breathed in his smell. she hadn't been this close to him in months. she closed her eyes as alexis came in. "its time" she said. they walked out jason taking a seat right behind reese the quartermaine's couldn't believe it. he was siding with reese that was just as bad as him when he was with sonny. but in a way the quartermaine's liked reese a hell of alot better. as they sat there listening to durant alexis then got up and pleaded her case. she used that none of the bullets came from her or anyone in her company that night. now it was time for closing arguements. alexis went last. "yes my client was there the night emily was shot but none of the bullets found in that room or inside ms. quartermaine's body belong to my client. She is not responsable for the killing of Emily quartermaine. Instead of sending a innocent women to prison for a murder she didn't commit.. we should be out there finding her real killer" she said then the jury was dismissed and came back quickly. jason and reese were nervous. reese was asked to stand as the verdict was told. of not guilty. reese was so happy. she turned to jason and they hugged. reese, alexis, belial, angel, jamie, ric and jason all celebrated at reese's house. in the kitchen alexis and reese were alone. "thank you alexis" she siad. "oh i was more than happy to help you reese" she said. reese smiled. "alexis can you help me with another problem you have all the resources that could help" said reese. "sure reese what is it?" she asked. "being in jail for the 2 months made me rethink life" she said. "i bet it would" said alexis. "so i was wondering if you could help me find my daughter i gave up for adoption when i was 15" asked reese. "of course its going to be hard but me and ric can get into it tomorrow" she said. "Thanks alexis and can you not tell anyone other than ric?" she asked. "you have my word reese. come on lets get back to the party" said alexis. "sounds great lets go" said reese as they took the drinks and headed back into the living room. over the next few years things started settling back down. Jason still didn't know who had really killed his sister but he had a lead on it the gun and was going to see who it was issused to. alexis was getting closer to finding reese's daughter. they had hit a couple of road blocks down the road. and with reese looking for her daughter alexis decided to do the same. Jamie was getting ready to graduate from highschool .he was now 18 and got excepted into havard. he wanted to be a laywer after alexis. reese like the idea of that. but lately jamie had become sick. he stay home from school couple of days and he now lived with reese all the time. so she help take care of him. One day he thought he was feeling better and went to school. jason and reese were together planning his graduation party. when reese's phone rang. "hello reese marshall here" she said. "reese its patrick" he said. she hadn't talked to him and years. "what do you want patrick?" she asked looking at jason. "your son is here at the hospital" he said. "you got to be kidding me patrick tell me the truth" she said. her heart beating faster panick covering her very soul. "he passed out in class and didn't wake up and still hasn't he is unconcious reese. i think you need to get down here now" he said. "i'll be there in 2 minutes" she said hanging up and grabbing her purse. "reese whats going on?" asked jason. "its jamie he is in the hospital" she said running out the door. jason after her. Jason drove the moment they hit the parking lot she ran out and into the hosptial leaving jason behind. she saw patrick. "where is he?" she asked. patrick showed reese. she looked in and saw monators everywhere and wires and tubes. "what is wrong with him patrick?" she asked. jason just then walking up. "he is going into heart failure." he said. "that can't be he is only a kid" she said. tears running down her face. "his heart isn't pumbing enough blood. it is to big and if he doesn't get a new heart im sorry reese the outlook doesn't look good" reese collaped to the ground crying. it broke her heart. patrick walked away and went and talked to robin. jason bent down to her trying to comfort her. he helped and picked her up and went with her into the room. reese had tears streaming down her face. even though jason HATED sonny. he went to him to tell him and left reese there alone with her son. When jason got to sonny he didn't want anything to do with him. "listen sonny even if i hate you " he said. sonny looked at him. "whats wrong with jamie?" asked sonny. jason glared at him. "i shouldn't have told you this after what you put my family threw but he is dieing" jason told sonny. "WHAT?"said sonny. "he is going threw heart failure. if they don't find one he is going to die. reese is with him now. so don't go there and badger reese" said jason. "i won't" said sonny leaving. jason rolled his eyes as he left going to the hospital. when he got there sonny was looking in on reese and jamie. reese was rubbing his head talking to him tears still rolling off her perfect face that was redden and in so much pain. "come on baby don't leave me" she said. it killed everyone that looked in at reese with her son. not only was reese so upset but a boy that hadn't even lived life yet was loosing the chance. as the night grew on reese became more closed off to everyone she wasn't even talking to jason at the moment. jason had gone home for the night and sonny waited outside not leaving. reese didn't know he was there because she hadn't left his side at all. reese got up and headed out of the room not seeing sonny she had to go to the bathroom. Sonny went in and started talking to jamie. "listen jamie your going to be ok. your a fighter boy." he said looking down at him. reese came back and listened outside what sonny was saying. "you need to fight now jamie your mother needs you more than anything" he said. reese walked it her eyes red from the crying she went and sat down in the chair. "i was wondering when you would come by" she said. "i have been her for a really long time i just didn't want to interupt you with your son" he said. she looked down. "its not fair sonny, he has done nothing wrong to deserve this" she said. "i know reese" he said. "well i'll let you be with him i will come back tomorrow" said sonny. and he left it was really late. Patrick and elizebeth came back on duty. Elizebeth was his nurse and patrick would be the surgen if it came to that. elizebeth check his vitals and then left. reese didn't know what to do. she held on to his hand as she talked to him. "i know i wasn't much of a mother to you when you were little and not the best now. but i been trying and i truely love you jamie and i don't want you to leave here not before me. this isn't the way its suppose to happen" said reese. jamies hand was getting cold so reese held it tight in her hand and layed her head down silently crying herself to sleep. about 3 in the morning and beeping sound was going off that woke up reese. she looked at the monitars and the heart was was flat line. elizebeth ran into the room reese stepped back in complete shock. "Elizebeth whats happening?" asked reese as doctors came in. Elizebeth didn't say anything as the doctors used crash carts and everything trying to bring jamie back before the stopped. "why are you guys stopping?" she asked. the doctors called it. "Death 3:30 am" said the doctor. "NOOOOOOOOO" screamed reese. she ran to her baby boy. crying none stopped on his chest. Elizebeth left the room looking in at reese. she was histrarical. she was scared for reese when she saw reese pulling out all his wires from his arms and chest. reese layed there with her boy and cried on his chest. Elizebeth left and called jason to come and get reese telling him everything. jason hurried up and got to the hospital walking into his room seeing reese there asleep in bed with jamie. elizebeth came up "she isn't doing so well jason" she said. "i'll take her home" he said. he walked in and picked reese up in his arms reese woke up a little. "no jason i wanna stay" she said. "no you can't reese they have to take care of the body" said elizebeth. "nooo" cried reese. "shh" said jason as he carried her out she was crying into his neck arms around his shoulders. she was weak from crying and not eating or drinking anything. jason took her home and put her in her bed and sat there waiting for her to wake up if she needed anything he would get it.Reese still hadn't stopped crying when the funeral came around. Reese stayed in bed either crying or sleeping. She couldn't even deal with planning of the funeral. Jason planned the funeral with sonny. they put their differences aside for the time being. The day of the funeral was the first day reese really got out of bed. No one was at reese's to occupany her there. jason was at the church making sure eveyrthing was ready for the service. Belial and ANgel were out getting the last minute stuff for the recesption afterwards. So that left reese all alone. It took all of her power just to get out of bed and get ready. She waore a short black dress that was above the knee. It was very pretty and elegant. BLack high heels, and her crystal necklace. she left hr hair down with a curl to the end. to ginish the look she wore her long black coat with it opened and a black handbag. she grabbed her keyes and left. everyone was worried the service was getting ready to start and still no sign of reese. jason was calling reese's cell over and over. he finally gave up and went inside shutting the doores behind him. He knew he should of went and picked her up but it was to late. The church was packed. Every row was filled with people but the first that was ment for reese and her choice of guest. Everyone was there Alexis and ric with kristina who had been dating, courtney and jax, nicholas, sonny and carly with michael and morgan, durant, elizebeth and lucky, patrick and robin, laney and justice, belial and angel, max, sam, jason and many other school mates. Everyone was crying over the untimely death. The minister was getting ready to speak when the doors to the church opened. Every single person turned and looked. Seeing reese there alone. This was one time she wished people didn't look. she knew what they were thinking. she wasn't a good mom that she shouldn't be taking this so hard when she barely knew him. but they were all wrong. she did know him they got really close before they died. it killed her inside that she would never see him get married, have kids of his own and achieve all that he wanted to achieve. Reese stood there with everyone looking. her heart was pounding. jason and carly both got up and went up to reese. jason shut the doors as carly walked with reese to her seat. carly was going to go back and sit with sonny and her kids but reese grabbed her arm. and looked up at carly. "please stay" she siad . reese held it up for a little bit until they wheeled in his coffin. the thought of her little boy in there never to see the light of day killed her soul. carlt took reeses hand showing her support to her. they had manage to get pass all the stuff of the past and were on good terms. There for the other in despreate times. Reese tryed to calm down but when he started speaking of reese and everyone else he touched she losted it no comeing back from it. when the furneral was over everyone got out and headed to reese's but reese stayed behind. she sat there in the church in the exact same spot not moving. She told jason and carly she would meet them at the house. but when she left she went to his grave stopping and getting flowers. and put them on his fresh grave tears running down her face as she sat there next to his grave her dress cover her legs that were to the side of her bent back. she sat there and started talking to him. Jason left and went to look for reese when she didn't show up after 30 minutes. when he found her he didn't distrub her and listened to her talk. "my poor baby boy, this proves to be another great down fall of mine. i wasn't able to protect to your this and save you. Why couldn't it be something simple, something that guns and i could handle. People think that since i left you when you were a baby that i didn't love you. but that wasn't true" tears ran down her face more. "i loved you more than life itself thats why i left you because i couldn't support us both but when i was able to i was back here and loving the 13 years we got to know each other. I loved ever minute with you. never really having problems between us. we were family and now the last has left me. what am i suppose to do jamie? i am all alone now. you were my life and now i have nothing. Who is going to be there when i come home late from a business date and eat ice cream in the wee mornings? i no longer have anyone to do that. Yes i have people in my life but we are not close. I mean i have angel but its a different kind of relationship we share. plus she and belial are getting married. i know jason cares but he is only loyal to me because i pay him to be... i am all alone now maybe its time to go back to romania and live out the end of my life there." she said to him. that was it jason was tired of hearing her talk about things she wasn't sure about. he started walking up to her. reese heard someone walking and looked back and saw jason. she wipped her eyes. "what are you doing here?" she asked jason. "to see if you were ok and to bring you home" he said. he walked up to her and she was looking up at him he held his hand out to let her take it to help her up. she placed her hand in his and stood up. jason put his arm around her and reese walked with him. she stoped as they were getting ready to leave. "good bye jamie" she said before putting her head on jason's shoulder and leaving with him. They got back to reese's people were still there. reese did her thing and snuck away and went upstairs and laid down in jamies bed holding onto a pillow. Jason saw reese go upstairs and decided to let her go until everyone left. he then went upstairs he was on his way to reese's room when he saw jamie's door open a little. he walked inside and saw reese. "reese are you ok?" he asked walking over to her and sitting next to her. "ya i just needed away from all those people for a bit" she said. he moved back her hair from infront of her face. "ok well they are all gone want to go downstairs and get somethign to drink?" he asked her. "ya sounds fine" she said sitting up and sliding off the bed. jason followed her downstairs and she sat while he poured them both a drink. they talked about the memories of jamie. things were going good for them. they were just sitting there laughing and a few tears here and there. Things got serious quick when reese told the last thing that happened between her and jamie. and how it wasn't right. Tears came and jason sat his and her drink down. He wiped a few tears away before kissing tears away. Reese closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. when the kiss stopped for a moment. He picked reese up and headed upstairs there lips attached. He gently layed her in the bed and joined her. she licked her lips as they stared into each other eyes. reese hands traced the side of his face as she leaned in kissing him again. The kiss was so sweet so passionate. She moved her hands under his shirt as the kiss deepend. she slide her hands up and down his chest as she then pulled his shirt up and over his head lips unattached for that slit second. the moment the shirt was off her hands was feeling his body all over. Her lips slowly moving down his neck to his chest. She needed him more than ever. As they kissed jason's hands vintured over her body. moving her dress up a little. a hand caressing her thigh as he moved the dress up and over her and dropping it to the floor. he then moved down taking her shoes off and then kissing up her leg to the top of the panty hoes and pulled them off. he kissed up her body until he reached her lips. She moved on top of him straddling him and she kissed his chest as she moved back up to his neck. She ran a hand down his face as she looked him in the eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she went into a kiss again, more passionate than ever. His hunger raged for her, her hunger for him consumed. He couldn't tell where one left off and the other began at all. He sighed a breathless sigh as her mouth moved over his skin.He trembled beneath that light touch of hers. She then trailed her soft hand along his stomach, and she felt him suck in his breath at her touch. He was back in control as the last of her clothes left her body. She was so beautiful, she was flawless as he cupped her breasts in his palms, his thumbs caressing the tips into hard, beckoning peaks. His hips thrust forward almost against his own will, his body taking on a life of its own as her fingers dug into his chest. She took him, all at once sending him skyricketing as she was urging him deeper and deeper into her, hands sliding down to caress his thighs. Her fingernails raked his skin gently as she arched her sweetbody against his.He burned for her in his body and his mind. He took his time, over and over, ensuring her pleasure first and foremost, making sure that she was fully satisfied. She was clinging to him, with him, as he finally allowed himself release after feeling her pleasures more than just one or twice. She smiled as she played with the hand that was in hers with the other one. she kissed it. "i wish things could be different jason." she said she lifted his arm up and moved under it pulling it around her. her hand with his again and her head on his arm their bodies close and wrapped up in a sheet. "me to reese" he said kissing her forehead before they laid there and fell asleep in each other's arm.


	7. Chapter 7

The night reese and jason spent together was never talked about after that night both kept busy. Both rese and alexis found out who thier daughters were but niether wanted to confront them. Sam had it narrowed down to two women Reese and Alexis. which sam preferred one over the other. But she wasn't going to confront either of them until she knew which one it really was. Find out who her daughter and the business kept reese busy it kept reeses mind off of jamie. BUt their wsa moments that crept up on her when she wasn alone. Plus she was planning a charity benifit wiht carly in jamies honar. It was all carly's idea. It is to raise money fore other kinds that had health problems like jamie or much worse. Poeple like the idea wiht just RSVP's it seemed lke the whole town was atteneding. It was time to starte getting ready. SHe went upstairs took a shower did her hear and put make up on then put her dress on. It was a black halter top dress that hit the floor in a train. It was gorgous and she looked like a million bucks in it. She left and went to the country club by the lake where it was being held. it was suppose to be at the metrocourt but the turn out was huge so they had to move it. It was started to rain but not to bad. the turn out was great. it barely just st arted and they have made ten million dollars. Reese was a little sad she had wihsed jason would show up but he was to into finding out who emily's killer was. He was getting closer to find out. Even though they backed away from each other didn't mean they didn't hand out or care about each other. Reese had gotten a bottle of unopned champangne and headed to a different room in the club. She found a room there was a massage table, a window adn a couch. she slipped off her shoes and sat down on the couch and opened up the bottle of champange. She took a drink out of the bottle when the door started to open. Reese had spent all night avoiding sonny. "What do you want sonny?" she aksed before taking a swig out of the bottle. "just wanted to make sure you were ok" he said shutting the door behind him. "why wouldn't i be ok?" she aked. "i dunno i mean your the one who has a whole bottle of champange" he replied. "sonny why are you even talking to me? i am your enemy after all" said reese. "That might be true but your the only one i can actully half way stand" said sonny. "aren;'t i the lucky one" she said taking another drink. he laughed and sat down on the couch. "mind sharin?" he aksed. "you should of grabbed your own" she smiled and took a drink. "your mean" said sonny. "thats what i am the best at" she said taking another drink if she was going to be in here with sonny she needed something to drink. "oh come on reese is it going to kill you?" asked sonny. "no, but you might" sh e said taking another drink. "whats that suppose to mean?" he asked looking at her strangely. "you would kill me in a heart beat sonny. so ya sharing something with you might kill me" she explained. sonny shoooked his head. "i could never kill you reese" said sonny. she alughed. "right thats why you had me that night at the metrocourt a few years back?" she said. "i was mad then jason left me for you and everything fell apart" he said. "ya swell you need a better excuse for killing me sonny" she said. taking a little drink. her head was feeling a little weird. sonny could tell something was up with reese. "please can i have a drink?" he asked. she hand him the bottle that was almost gone. they ended up taking another bottle and was getting drunk. sonny was taking a long drink. "hey buddy its my turn" she said. "oh ya" said sonny "ya" she replied. she leaned over and was reaching for the bottle sonny was holding. she went for it and and sonny moved it. reese fell into his lap. they laughed and reese layed there with her head in his lap. looking up at him. he was drinking and she was protesting it. he finally got up and gave her the bottle and she sat their looking at him and drinking. he turned on the radio. he looked at reese she finsihed the bottle. "damn... now whats going to entertain us since we are stuck here togehter?" she said setting the bottle down. the weather outside had gotten worse and closed the roads. everyone was stuck there. a slow song came on. "lets dance" said sonny. "ok" she agreed and stood. they were both wobble as he walked over and took her hand. he borught her close. they danced together and looked into each others eyes. sonny was going in for a kiss when they fell over onto the floor. they alughed bout it. sonny was ontop of reese. "here let me get u" said sonny. reese looked at him and stopped him. "no" she said pulling him down and tehy started kissing. the storm outside picked up speed as sonny and rees's hands moved over each others taking the clothes off each other. they layed on the floor kissing hands exploring the other's body. outside the rain came pouring down. The rain and the wind pounded against the window as sonny's and reese's bodies came together as one fast and hard just like the rain. ravishing one another like never before each feeding a different hungar. they found each others bodies intoxicating not getting enough of each other well into the morning. reese and sonny layed there on the floor in each others armes. sonny's eyes were closed and reese was laying there listening to the rain lightin up. so reese got up and put her dress back on. sonny looked at her. "where are you going?" he asked. "home sonny. this was nothing but sex to me. we are still enemies" she said. picking up her shoes and walking out. she was going to leave iwth as much dignity as she could. she got in her car and left not thinking twice about the night spent with sonny. sonny got dressed and headed back to his place. thinking about the night with reese. weeks had gone by since the charity event. sonny and reese fighting was more intense. they couldn't be in the same room or talk on the phone with out yelling at each other. but soemthing was wrong with reese and she was the only one who knew something was up with her. But she wasn't ready to go to the doctors. she continued working hard, fighting through the pain and sickness. it wasn't until she fainted in a meeting wiht angel and belial did she relize something was very wrong. she woke up on the couch. belial had picked her up and put her there. she reasured them she was ok. it was kidna hard to do so when she wasn't even believing what she was saying. she promised angel she would go to the doctor. so she made the appointment for the next day. so she rested for the rest of that day. she got up the next day and went to the doctors. they drew blook and ran a bunch of test. she waited in the room alone, worried. when Monica vame in. "hey what are you doing here monica?" asked reese. "well your doctor got busy so i thought i would come and tell you the results of the test" said monica. "oh ok" said reese. "they decided to subcribe you some vitimens to help, but nothing is really wrong with you" said monica. "ok so why have i been getting sick and fainted?" asked reese. "well because you are pregnant reese. the bitems will help with that" said monica. "IM WHAT?" said reese in shock. "congradulations reese" said monica. reese was shocked. "how far along? she aksed. "about a month" said monica. "ok thanks monica" said reese. monica turned to leave. "moinca" said reese. "ya" she replied turning and looking at reese. "can you not tell anyone especially jason that i am pregnant. i don't want anyone to know yet" said reese. "of course" she said and left. reese got dressed and left. reese didn't know what she was going to do. she was pregnant and alone. but the biggest problem is who was the father? jason or sonny? she couldn't sleep at all. she kept looking out her window to jason's place. the light was on. she wanted to go to him and tell him everything. but she knew she couldn't. she walked back over to her bed and layed down. she stayed there unitl she fianlly fell asleep. the next day she avoided jason. He was getting suspicous of the fact she didn't want to see or talk to him at all. she always had angel deal with things concerning jason now. Reese spent her time up in her room packing bags. she couldn't stay here and wouldn't come back until she knew who the baby father was. No one knew she had slept with sonny anytime soon and no one knew about her and jason except for belial and angel. angel helped her sneak out wiht out jason knowing. Angel and belial was in charge of everything while she was gone. Reese would get updates daily about jason and everyone. So reese moved to this town and hour outside of port charles. No one but angel knew she was pregnant and no one knew she had left town. A few days went by and word started to spread around town that reese hadn't been seen in a few days. Everyone was wondering what happened to her. because most of them heard from her or saw her at kellys everyday. They would asked jason but he had no clue. so he went to reeses main house and went in calling for her. When he found out she had left town a few days ago. He demanded answers and they refused to tell him. This devasted him. Why would she leave and not tell him bye? Jason was going to try and find her. so he called stan and they started searching for her. months had gone by and jason couldn't find her. he wasn't going to give up either. He searched for clues day and night. he knew that belial and angel both knew where she went and why but neither would tell him. Reese was now four months pregnant and she was told it was ok to do a paternity with out risking that much. So she had angel get dna samples from both sonny and jason. they were not easy to optain. Belial had broken into sonny's house and stole hair from his comb. And angel broke into jason place while he was sleeping and cut come hair. Angel had left to delieaver it to reese. Angel and reese caught up on wedding details and stuff like that. Reese might have been 4 months but she was Huge. Reese went to the doctors and got the test. The results wouldn't come in until the next day so reese went home. She was uneasy she wanted to know who it was more then everything. Patience was not her thing and this was killing her. She was hopeing that it was Jason's more than anything because she cared about him more than everything and it wouldn't be so hard sharing a kid together she was terrified that it could be sonny's. They couldnt' get along what so ever so being a perment factor in each other's lives was going to make things worse. She didn't sleep that night. she barely ate. her heart jumped when her cell phone was going off. she answered it. "hello" she said. "we have your paternity test results ms. marshall" said the nurse. "ok what is it" she asked. "the paternity test says that a mr. sonny corinthos is the father of your baby," said the nurse. "thank you" said reese and she hung up. her worse fear was coming to life. She was thinking of how this was going to work with sonny being her babies father. For the last 2 months reese had been living in denial. she didn't want to believe that sonny was the father. Reese had been having trouble with the pregnancy. she was hosptialized twice in the last to months. Things didn't get much better for reese when angel had called her telling her sam was looking for her. Sam had found out that it was reese who was her mother and wanted to talk to her. Reese felt bad because she knew sam and like her. Thats when reese decided it was time to go back to port charles. Plus the wedding was soon and it was at reese's house and she was going to be there. When she got back no one knew she was back at first. Then angel and belial found her walking upstairs and they ended up being the only ones that knew. Thats when angel told her that jason moved out and was living at the penthouse againg with sam and that they were back together. Everyone knew that reese was now sam's mother. Days went by and it was time for the wedding, reese had help angel with everything. Reese was bigger than a house and yet she looked magnificent. She wore a white dress that had pick flowers on it that came down to her knees and her hair was up and make up. people started showing up out back and sitting. reese was going to be one of the last. Because she was so big she wasn't going to be the standing up and angel reserved a seat upfront 1st seat on her side. Belial was down there making sure no one sat it it. when they would asked for who it was he would say someone very special. Belial and angel and reese was like family so she was some one special to them. it was time for it to start so reese went down there and everyone turned and saw her. Mouths dropped. as she walked up front and took her seat. Jason and sam looked at her and couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Everyone was buzzing about reese being there until the music started and the wedding started. at the reception everyone came up to her and talked to her. she finally had a moment to sit down in a moment of quietness when jason and sam came up. reese sighed. she looked at them. "sorry" she said. "for what" they both said. "for leaving and not telling either of you, especailly when you found out that i am your mother" said reese. sam smiled. "don't worry about it. your hear now and thats all that matters" said sam. she pulled up a chair and put her hand on reese's stomach. "so how far along of you mom" said sam with a smile. reese smiled. "6 months" said reese. jason looked at her. "who is the father reese?" asked jason. reese ignored him and turned to sam. "so is everything fine with you sam? are you sad that i am your mother?" she asked. sam laughed. "no i knew it was either you or alexis and im so relieve that it was you reese. im glad that you are my mother and everything is fine." jason walked away and that was that. a couple of months went by and reese was now 8 months pregnant. Everyone now knew she was pregnant and back in town. Sonny and jason both wouldn't leave her alone about who was the father. Reese was getting sick of it


	8. Chapter 8

She was getting a baby shower that was thrown by sam, carly, alexis, courtney and robin. Reese went to the metrocourt for it and had fun. She got a whole bunch of cute things for the baby that was for a baby girl. Reese had found out about a month ago what she was having. she orginally didn't want to know but couldn't wait any longer so she found out. reese was going to drive herself home because the driver brought a friend and 2 cars one for her and one for the gifts. They guys left in the car with the gift to so they could get it home and undone. reese hung around for awhile talking with the girls and getting the gossip. but reese finally was getting tired and was leaving. which would turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life. Reese wasn't at greystone seeing sonny drink himself into nothingness. completely trashed beyond trashed. She also didn't know that sonny made a huge misjudgement and was going to slam his car into hers. Reese was in and out of conciousness. She could remember people yelling at her and sirens and flashing lights. She couldn't remember what had happen. Sonny was a little luckyier then reese was. He just had a concussion and a broken arm. Reese was bleeding and was being rushed to general hospital. The girls were still at metro court when robin was page. she called and found out that reese was in a car accident. SO they all headed over. Robin went with reese while the girls waited out in the waiting room. carly had called jason and angel. everyone rushed over to see what was going on with her. Reese kept coming in and out of conciousness and remembered robin before she finally stayed in with them. Reese started to see black when her stomach was in pain. "OHHH MY BABY" she screamed. Robin turned and looked at her. Robin had been talking to patrick. "reese what is it?" she said "it hurts.. go get dr. lee" robin said to patrick. he ran out and went and found her she was out there talking to a nurse. "DR. lee we need you in reese's room" he said turning and going. the girls were worried about the baby. "she is going into labor" said dr. lee "its to early" said reese. "reese there is nothing we can do. we have to take the baby now or she will die" said dr. lee. "fine hurry" she said with tears rolling down her eyes. reese rolled on her side in pain. they rolled her out to the OR for a c-section. they had found out while she was in the OR that sonny was the one who had hit her. they were all upset. Things had gone wrong in the OR. They took the baby and it was doing good. but the surgery sent reese into a coma. Sam was in her room holding reeses hand while all the others came and left. Sonny had come into the room when sam had left to go talk to jason and a doctor. "reese i am so sorry" he said to her looking at her body lifeless. "i didn't mean to hurt you like it did emily. i didn't mean for you to be in here. I knew i should of never let you go, i knew that from the moment I killed emily!" he said. tears rolled down his cheek as he left. reese could hear everything that sonny said but couldn't reply. so he is the one that hit me. he is the one that killed emily wait till i tell jason she thought. she laid there in bed for days. before she came out of her coma. Jason and sam were there. She was so week. she was bleeding internally and there was nothing the doctors could do to stop it. she layed there holding sams hand. "i have so much to tell you jason. and sam i hope you can forgive me" said reese. "i could never hold anything against you mom" said sam. "wait reese. do you want to hold your baby girl?" asked robin walking in with baby girl. reese smiled and they laid her agains her arm. reese couldn't move much but the baby grabbed a hold of her finger. "whats her name?" they ask. "Natalia Kelly" she said. reese grabbed her side in pain. "whats happening?" asked sam. "her organs are starting to shut down. she is dieing" said robin. "i will be back" she said. "i don't have much time" said reese. "shhh save your strength" said sam. reese winced in pain. thinking she didn't want the fact of sonny being natalia's father. "no i got to tell you everything jason" she said. a tear fell down her face. sam grabbed her hand. "what is it reese?" asked jason. "i left because i didn't know who the babies father was. it was either you or sonny i had a paternity and its yours jason" she said losing more breath and getting weaker... Jason had told sam about sleeping with reese and they were fine with it. "i thought so" said jason. "thats not even the worse" she said. "what else could there be?" asked sam. looking from reese to jason. "sonny was in here the other night and he told me" SHE grabbed her side dropping sams hand. "REESE" said jason. ''SOnny is the one that killed emily" she said before her monatior started beeping reese eyes closed. "MOM" screamed sam as she ran out the door. "DOCTORS" she yelled and they came running in. sam stood in jason arms crying as the doctors tried to save reese but it was no use. She was dead. patrick turned to sam. "Im so sorry she dead" he said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed sam running over to reese and laying her head on her stomach crying. Jason was furious with sonny for killing to people he cared so much for. He left with out anyone noticing. He went to his place grabbing his gun and going over to sonny's he was going to get revenge. he busted in. "What the hell" said sonny standing up. but jason already had his gun pointed at him. sonny grabbed his gun from under the couch and had it pointed at him. "YOU MURDERING BASTER" said jason. "what the hell are you saying jason" asked sonny. "This is for killing EMILY AND REESE" said jason getting his gun ready. so did sonny. GUN SHOTS were fired blackness surrounded the room as he fell to the floor. body lifeless gone just like reese and emily's. He turned and walked out as Max and Milo came rushing in to find their boss dead on the floor.

**the end**


End file.
